


Life is Chaos

by August_Ghostwriter



Series: Detroit [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August_Ghostwriter/pseuds/August_Ghostwriter
Summary: *Please read ‘Long Road Home’ before this. Otherwise you will not know what is going on*Markus choose the path for peace.Justice choose the path for war.Connor is free now. But he never knew that freedom would come with a price. He is starting to understand his own feelings. Finding that there are some things more frightening than falling back into Dr. Goodie’s hands.As his feelings grow for those around him, so does his fear of losing them.





	1. Chapter 1

Nov 20th  
AM 9:15  
York

The world tumbles around York as she is flipped onto her back. The air in her lungs is pushed out by the shear force. And she swears she can actually see stars.

But before she can catch her breath, York sees a foot coming down fast toward her. She lets out a less than graceful ‘eep’ before rolling away. The foot just barely missed her. The onslaught doesn’t end there.

York scrambles up and tries her best to block the blows. Suddenly she’s backed against the wall, a fist comes flying toward her face. Instinct makes her raise her arms to block the blow. She closes her eyes, readying herself for the contact.

It doesn’t happen.

Opening her eyes, she lowers her arms just a bit to see the fist is mere millimeters from her. Brown eyes look at her in disapproval.

“York, you haven’t been practicing.” Connor pulls his fist away. He crosses his arms over his chest as he stares her down. “Nor have you been doing the stretches I’ve shown you.”

“I have done the stretches. Just not as much as I probably should. As to practicing the moves. . . I’ve been busy?” She doesn’t really want to get into her money issues. That’s why she’s here, to distract herself.

Connor is anything but convinced. But he doesn’t push her. He’s been doing that lately. He’ll look like he wants to say more but holds back. York is afraid to ask why. She worries she might not like the answer.

“As you say.” He runs a hand through his hair. Ever since the 10th, he’s been doing more human acts. Even sighing. Though, that might just be his polite way of showing annoyance. “Let’s start again.”

“Slower this time? I’m no where near as fast.” Connor watches her for a moment more. York wonders what he’s thinking when he looks at her like that.

“I apologize. I should have taken that into consideration.” He steps to the center of the mat, he gets into his stance. One hand waves her over. He’s still dressed in the clothes from CyberLife, minus the jacket. With the sleeves rolled up and that look of determination, he is not going to go too easy on her.

Ok, let the butt kicking commerce.

One hour later . . .

“Why did I ever agree to this again?” York stretches out her back. She is going to be sore tomorrow.

“You requested I teach you self defense.” Connor doesn’t look like just spent the last hour going through drills. Must be nice to not sweat. “Did I push you too hard? I tried to slow down.”

“Don’t worry. Nothing a hot shower can’t soothe.”

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never taken a shower before. York? You’re turning red. Do you require water?” Connor starts searching the area for water while York tries to clear her head. But the images of her teaching Connor how to take a shower is hard to shake.

“I’m fine.” She waves him off. “Thanks for the lesson. I’ll see you same time next Saturday?”

“Of course.” Connor is watching her again with that odd look. Like he’s trying to analyze her.

——  
Connor  
——

Something is bothering York. Not only can he see it in her eyes but also in her vitals. Sparring requires him to touch her and through that connection he can monitor her heart rate and breathing. Plus he can pick up her stress levels from her sweat.

Something is bothering York. And he doesn’t know how to help.

Hank tells him it’s rude to pry into others business. So he holds back his inquiries. But she has been this way for days now. He wonders if it has something to do with Karma. They didn’t have the best introductions.

———

_Connor held York tightly to him. He can feel her breathing. So close is she that it almost feels like he’s breathing with her. It’s nice._

_A flash of white in the distance catches his eye. Karma. She gives him wave before walking over. He sends her a message to stay back. That he needs to inform York first before Karma can meet her._

_Karma isn’t pleased but she stays away. Apparently Markus had warned her to stay away as well._

_“York, we need to talk.” Her smiles drops and worry begins to etch into her face. “There’s something you need to know. About the man who designed me. But we need to go somewhere. . .private?” He looks out into the sea of humans and androids. Many are embracing each other, some dance and others talk to reporters. He sees an area far off. By a bus stop._

_Connor takes her hand and weaves them through the crowd, avoiding reporters. He can tell Karma is following them but is keepinwg her distance. Good._

_Once behind the cover of the bus stop, Connor turns to fully face York._

_“The one who over saw my design is Dr. James Goodie. He has a tase for unique testing methods.”_

_“And by unique you mean insane?” Yes._

_“He created a test for me to preform. It was to see if I was still beholden to their programming.” Connor sees Karma get a little closer. No doubt anxious to get this over with. “I failed the test.” York’s eyes widen in confusion and concern._

_“Did he do something to you?”_

_“No, at the time he didn’t know I failed. I tricked him into thinking I passed.” Now she really looks confused. “I had to trick him like that because his test involved another android. One I couldn’t let him hurt.”_

_“Oh.” She pulls away a bit, making him want to grab her. Pull her back. “Is that what you wanted to tell me?” Odd. Her tone indicates she’s trying to mask her disappointment._

_“No, I want to tell you about the android.”_

_“Connor you don’t have to explain.” He doesn’t? Karma s_ teps closer. _He tells her not yet. But she’s growing frustrated. “I understand.”_

_“You do? But you haven’t met her. Or did Peter tell you?” How would he know?_

_“Peter? Wait-“_

_“Hi!” Karma says loudly. Connor had become distracted by the sudden confusion of this conversation that he didn’t have time to stop Karma. Though, he doubts there really is much he could have done._

_“The Hell?” York instantly jumps back upon seeing Karma. Connor has to catch her from colliding into him. “What the HELL is this!”_

_“Calm down. Please. I mean you no harm.” Then Karma hold up one hand and spreads the fingers into some V shape. That only seems to anger York more._

_“Did CyberLife seriously create an android version of me?” She whips around to face Connor._

“ _Yes. They-“_

_“Are so going to get sued! This is illegal!”_

_“Hey, I’m right here you know.” Karma places her hands on her hips. York does look apologetic. “I didn’t ask to be created. Least of all in your image.”_

_“I’m not mad at you. I’m made at CyberLife!” She looks Karma over. “God, they did an incredible job. You even sound like me. But I’m at a total loss here. How did this Dr. Goodie think to get away with this?”_

_“I was built for personal use. To be added to a private collection. I wasn’t meant to be seen outside of that.” Connor sends Karma a warning to not continue down this route. But she ignores him. “My base model is that of a WR400.”_

_“A SEX BOT!”_

———

And the conversation went down hill after that. It ended with two very upset females. And a very uncomfortable Connor.

“Is it ok if I use the showers here?” Here being the gym at the police station. He hasn’t been told to stop coming here. Fowler is still allowing him to work with Hank. Though that might change once the government allows androids to collect a salary.

“I see no reason against it.”

“Ok, but if I get yelled at I’m totally throwing you under the bus.” She picks up her duffle bag. “I wouldn’t really throw you.”

“I know. I wouldn’t let you.” He hopes his smile shows he’s joking. She laughs. Good, she understood.

“Alright, I shouldn’t be long. I need to freshen up before meeting Karma.”

“Karma?” That both pleases and worries him. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, she came by yesterday and made herself at home. Literally. Said she was sick of living with the other androids. So I’m letting her stay with me. It’s not as bad as I thought. She’s different from other androids.”

“How so?”

“She’s more human? I’m not sure how to describe it. She definitely shows more emotions than other androids.” She bites her lower lip. Connor has learned that means she wants to say something that she feels might upset someone. Him in this case. “You show emotions too. But I feel you hold back. Are more reserved.”

He most certainly is. Because if he gave into how he really feels . . . He’d be kissing every freckle on her face. And then go on a search for more. Reconstruction draws him back to when he had her pinned on the mat. How soft she felt under him. The flush of her cheeks.

Bad Connor. He needs to focus. Because York is still talking and he’s missing what she’s saying.

“We’re going to sue the pants off CyberLife.” She grins at him. Then pauses for a bit before continuing. “And I don’t mean actually sue them for pants. I know CyberLife is a company and doesn’t actually have pants. Well, the people working there do-”

“York.” He stops her. “All androids are equipped with human idioms, especially American idioms. Any android who tells you they don’t understand the meaning of them is lying.”

“Ha! I knew it.” She punches her palm. “I am totally calling Karma out on this. She kept looking at me like I was crazy. I had to spend ten minutes trying to convince her that I was fully aware a business doesn’t have pants. Except for the people who work for said company. And that we were not actually suing them for pants. Which oddly enough disappointed her.”

Connor let’s out a light chuckle at that.

“In Karma’s defense, they did a rush job on her. When I gave her my combat platform I notices they gave her the bare minimum of programs. She might actually be the only android to not understand idioms.”

“Oh. Then I retract my rant.” Then she breaks into a cheeky smile. “She is in for a world of discovery.”

“Aren’t we all?”

They smile at each other, a comfortable silence falls between them. She’s giving him that strange look again. One he hasn’t seen her give anyone else. It makes him feel so many things. But none of his programming has answers for what they mean. It confuses and excites him at once.

He cannot resist the urge to hold her. He takes a step forward. She smiles.

“Connor!” Hank yells from the bottom of the stairs.

“Yes. Lieutenant?” If Hank is bothered by Connor’s tone, he is hiding it well.

“We got to go.” He doesn’t elaborate further. That’s a bad sign. From his position, Hank can see York. So he doesn’t want her to know.

“Good luck with your planning with Karma.” Connor says to York. “Just keep in mind she spent some time in a comic book store and it seems to have had an impact.”

“Oh, I got that when she said I needed to, and I quote, ‘Tony Stark the shit out of my robotics engineering degree.’ I am not going to build myself nor her a power suit.”

“Glad to hear. Not sure Detroit could handle that.” He gives her a wave as he follows Hank up the stairs. The lieutenant is waiting at the top, arms crossed. He looks amused.

“You ready?” He says as he pushes off from the wall. Connor nods and the two walk to the exit.

“What is the case? Is it about Justice? Did the search team find anything in the old metro system?”

“Huh? Oh, they haven’t reported anything new. Can really only do so much down there.” Hank gets into his car, he waits for Connor to get in before continuing. “No, this is much worse.”

Worse than dealing with androids bent on killing humans and their own kind? Connor doesn’t like the sound of that. Not one bit.


	2. Playing the Game

Nov 20th  
AM 9:43  
Connor

“What is the case Hank? You haven’t said anything since we left.”

“No case.” Connor is in disbelief. Why did he make him worry? “We got babysitting duty.”

“I do not follow. How is that a responsible of the police?” Hank just laughs.

“Not the police. Us. You and I have been made ambassadors. We got to keep the peace between humans and androids. No pressure.” Hank pulls up to a CyberLife store, androids protesting in front. They watch the scene for a bit. A lone employee has the front doors closed, they look terrified. The store is empty of androids for sale. What do they want?

“Has Markus been contacted?” Connor cannot believe he would approve of this. But then again, he hasn’t spoken to Markus since the 10th. Much can change in ten days. Leadership can change some people.

“He left the city, on his way to Lansing. And see that android with the megaphone? That’s who he left in charge.” Connor focuses on the female android, an ST300. She shaved one side of her head, black hair flipped over her left side. “Calls herself Grace.”

“We will not be denied!” She yells into her megaphone. The androids chant with her. Hank and Connor exit the car and walk towards the crowd. Hank uses his bulk to push his way to the front, Connor following in his wake.

“Alright, alright all ready! We hear you. The whole damn city can hear you.” His voice booms over the crowd, twenty androids in total. He flashes his badge at them. But the crowd steps back when they see Connor. They know him.“Now how about you tell us what you want?”

“Many androids were hurt during the protests. And many after as well.” Grace says to them. “We have no supplies to heal our wounded. This store has them and this human!” She points to the scared male human behind the protective doors. “Says we have to PAY for our Thirium 310! For our own blood!”

“You can’t just take it!” Comes the muffled voice of the CyberLife worker. Grace shoots a glare at him, causing him to back away.

“Hospitals offer humans blood. But not blue blood for us. How are we going to survive without it? Without spare parts?”

That’s a good point. Connor hadn’t thought of that. Androids may be free but none have money. And Markus is meeting with government officials to discuss such things. But what to do for the wounded now?

“Hey you!” Hank bangs on the door, drawing the attention of the CyberLife employee. “What’s your name?”

“It’s M-Mike, sir.”

“Well Mike, how about you give these people what they want? They got wounded, ok?” Grace and the other androids look just as shocked as Connor does.

“But who is going to pay for it? I can’t just hand it over. I’ll lose this job! I can’t lose this job!” Hank sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Then Hank mumbles something about how Fowler should have known better than to send him.

“The city of Detroit will pay for it.”

“You have authority to do that?” Connor asks, worried for his friend. He just got off suspension.

“Hell yes I do! I’m the God dammed ambassador!”

Nov 20th  
AM 9:50  
York

“York!” Karma yells across the street. Her arms waving high in the air. People are staring.

York checks both ways before walking toward her double. Karma is bouncing on the balls of her feet, a grin on her face. It’s quite worrisome.

“You ready to do this? To take on CyberLife and bring them to justice?” She takes on a fighting stance that is reminiscent of York’s favorite comic book hero. Then again, most comic book heroes did that pose. “And also get their money. I understand that is key here.”

“Karma, please. Use your indoor voice.”

“Indoor? But you cannot communicate wirelessly.” Right, she does understand idioms.

“Speak at a lower volume. That’s what I mean. We don’t need to be advertising what we are doing.”

“Why? Are there people who will try an foil our plans?”

“Beside CyberLife lawyers? Who knows. But let’s not risk it.”

“Whatever. The office is over here.” She leads York down the street toward a deli. Then down an alley beside the deli where there are iron stairs leading to a door.

Well this doesn’t look promising.

“Hold up, tell about these lawyers again?” Karma stops on the first step.

“Jack Johnson and John Johnson.” She holds up four fingers. “J four justice! They don’t get paid till you do!” Karma ends her show with a thumbs up.

Dear. God.

“Karma you got this idea from watching informercials at 2am, didn’t you?”

“No.” Her hands go on her hips. “It was 3:15am.” Wonderful.

“I’m not sure this is such a good idea? Maybe we should search for –” Karma starts up the stairs. “Wait! Let’s find a different lawyer! I don’t have a good feeling about them.” But Karma keeps going, forcing York to rush after her.

“We can find another lawyer after we meet with them.” Karma opens the door. “I did make an appointment after all. Don’t want to be rude.”

“How did you make an appointment?” York hasn’t replaced her phone and she didn’t give Karma the Internet password. For many reasons.

“I hacked your neighbor’s Internet.” Well, she never liked that neighboor anyway.

They enter the office, a bored looking secretary sitting at the only desk in the room. Three folding chairs line one wall, pictures of two older men with various people cover the wall. The people are smiling, holding a check. It still doesn’t make her feel better.

They approach the woman, she snaps her gum.

Blonde curls piled on top of her head in a fancy style. Her makeup is light and she is wearing a vintage boat neck dress.York suddenly wishes she hadn’t trained with Connor before coming here. Her hair is still damp and pulled into a side bun. And she’s wearing her comfy cloths. Karma on the other hand has perfect beach wavy hair and dressed like she’s some punk rocker. Leather jacket, grey t-shirt with a skull, skinny torn jeans and combat boots.

Hmm, York always wondered if she could pull off that look. Good to know.

“What?” The secretary sounds annoyed.

“We have an appointment.” Karma says, ignoring the woman’s tone. “Why are you chewing gum? You’re an android.” She is? York looks closer, there is no LED. Which is now normal among the androids. But she can’t tell the difference.

“So?” Then She turns to York. “Why did you get an android to look like you? That takes ‘self love’ to a new level.”

“I didn’t ask for her. This is why we are here!”

“We’re not lovers.” Karma adds. “That would be gross. She’s my mother.”

“What?” York yells out. The secretary pops her gum again, an eyebrow raises.

“If it weren’t for you and Connor, I wouldn’t exist. So that makes you my parents.” That does seem logical. But York doesn’t want children. Especially an adult android child . . . thing. Yeah, it’s too early for this.

“Karma . . .no. That’s not how this works.”

“How what works?” Karma tilts her head to the side.

“Never mind, we’ll talk about this later.” Much later.

“You two done? Because the bosses say you can come in.” York is the first to enter the next room. She wants to get away from the secretary and away from Karma’s questioning look.

York makes a note to buy wine after this. And chocolate.

The inner office has more photos, two diplomas and a painting of a fox hunt. Classy.

The men from the photos sit together behind a large desk. They could pass as twins. Both are short, round and balding. Both are in nice suits and have . . . . great. Piny rings. They grin at them as they enter.

“Take a seat ladies!” The only free seats are two folding chairs, at least these have cushions. “So you want to sue CyberLife for creating a sex bot version of. . . .which one is the sex bot?”

“I prefer to be called a WR400 if you must mention my design. But you will address me as Karma.” She says her name rather dramatically. The two men are eating it up.

“Sorry, we’ll keep that in mind. I’m Jack. And this is John.” Jack reaches a hand out to Karma who just stares at it.

“Sorry, She doesn’t quite understand.” York says to the men.

“I understand perfectly. But they haven’t earned the right to shake my hand.” York can feel the color leaving her face. Maybe she should have spoken more about human interaction with Karma before releasing her onto the world. “The only thing I want to know right now from either of you is . . . Can we win this case? Oh, and how much money. Because that is key.”

York wants to slap her forehead right now.

“I like you!” Says John, Jack nods in agreement. “Clients like you draw a lot of media attention.”

“And that’s how you truly win a case, through public opinion. And you guys sure picked a great company to go after. People hate them right now!”

“Neither of us picked this. That’s the point of us suing CyberLife.” Karma leans back on her chair, arms crossed.

“Right, right. I was merely saying that this case will be an easy win. Large companies tend to payout. And companies under a scandal? They always payout. I’m thinking 30 million.”

York’s jaw drops. Seriously? If she can get that much . . .who needs her failing business? She can live happily on a beach with clear blue waters. She could actually leave Michigan! No more winters. No more bills. Besides bills for all the drinks with little umbrellas she is so going to get!

She wonders if Connor would like the beach? How would an android deal with sand?

“What time do you want to do the press conference?” Karma is now leaning over, a hand on her chin as she speaks to the lawyers.

Wait, press conference? Crap, York wasn’t paying attention!

“We’ll do a press release on Monday to drum up interest. But first we need to do a background interview with you ladies. And tomorrow we can do mock interviews. How about at your place?”

“Um, sure?” This is moving really fast.

“Great! Let’s set up the press conference for Thursday. At your shop too! Seeing your run down, dissolute living condition will play well with people.” Jack is speaking to her.

“Dissolute? My place isn’t that bad.” It is, but not bad, bad. “And I’m not that comfortable with going so public so soon. Could we push the press conference to later?” Everyone just stares at her. Great, what did she say wrong?

“Why are you uncomfortable? You’re not the one who was made into a sex bot.” Karma says to her. Points to her.

“Right. That is an excellent point.” This means more than money to Karma. And now York is feeling guilty. She wasn’t thinking of her. “I’m free everyday so let’s do it.”

“Great! After the background interview, go home and pick out the outfits you want to wear for the press conference and tv interviews.” Why did he look at her when he said that? “Maybe something nice?” John is still looking at her.

“Are you sure?” York says sweetly. “I wouldn’t want to ruin the whole ‘dissolute’ theme.” And yes, she did use air quotes.

“Good point! Don’t change.” Burn. Points to John. “Now how about the other guy? The one who started all this?”

“Connor?” Karma asked. Wait, what? How much did a Karma tell them before coming here?

“Yeah, we need him too for this.” Jack says with a smile. York swears she sees dollar signs in his eyes. In both their eyes.

“York?” Karma is addressing her. “You know him better. So you should ask him.”

Tag. She’s it.

Wonderful.

Nov 20th  
AM 11:48  
Hank

Fowler broke a record today. He yelled at Hank for fifty-three minutes straight. The chief was not happy he just cost the city a lot of money. Hank doesn’t care. He stopped a riot. And androids have supplies to heal their wounded. He’ll sleep well tonight.

Hank exits the Chief’s office, some officers clap. They must have won the betting pool. He flicks them off as he makes his way to his desk. Connor is staring out the window. He actually looks lost in thought. And he must be because Hank has to tap him on the shoulder. Connor gives him a supportive smile.

“I didn’t get fired and I taught Fowler a lesson.” Hank flops down on his chair.

“And that lesson would be?” Connor takes a seat on Hank’s desk, that spot has become his designated area. Despite the fact he has a desk of his own.

“Be more specific when you throw ‘titles’ onto people. He never told me what I could and couldn’t do.”

“So they will be able to keep the supplies?” Connor sounds hopeful.

“Yeah, but don’t think that trick will work again. I hope Markus knows what he’s doing.”

“I hope so too.” Connor says softly. Then he falls silent and Hank gets that feeling that there is something bothering him. About what just happened? About the search for Justice? Markus? Or is it something more personal.

Hank bets its more personal. He saw Connor with York in the gym. He looked like he was going to kiss her. Like back when Connor first met her.

Suddenly Connor looks up at him. His eyes scan his face, brows bent in concentration. Why is he looking at him like that? He leans closer. The hell?

“What? Why are you staring at me?” Connor doesn’t back away. In fact he is getting even closer. “Connor!”

He finally backs up. He blinks once. Then blinks again. Is he broken?

“Connor? You ok kid?” Then, as if nothing happened, Connor returns to normal. He leans away from Hank, arms crossed. He looks to the ground as if it held the answers he needed. God, Hank hopes the ground has them. Cause he can barely manage his own love life. He would be no help to the obviously lovestruck android.

“It’s strange. You have freckles.” Uh….ok? “Yet, they don’t effect me.”

“Wha-. Hmm. Uh. Freckles?” Is all Hank can get out. Connor raises his thumb to his lips, tracing them.

“Freckles.” He says distantly. “I want to kiss them. Especially the one right under her lip.” His thumb moves to where that freckle would be if on him.

Damn. He’s got it bad. Poor fool.

“But I seem to upset her when I get close. Her heart rate increases and her breathing hitches. How do I . . .” He gets off the desk and pulls out his quarter. It moves quickly across his knuckles. His free hand runs through his hair as he paces. “I don’t even know. I want to kiss her but I want more than that. And I don’t even know what that is. Just that I want it.”

“Easy there Connor. That increase of her heartbeat and hitching of her breath? That’s her way of saying she likes you.”

“Are you sure? My systems indicate that is a sign of panic.”

“Well, in some cases that would be true. But humans turn red when they are upset and when blushing. And I’ve seen York blush around you. Like in the gym today. That’s another sign she likes you.”

“Tell me what I’m supposed to do then. I don’t know how to approach these feelings. Or even deal with them. And I need to deal with them because they are very distracting.”

“Well, first step is to admit you have feelings for York. Because you do and I mean feelings other than friendship.” Connor’s brown eyes widen, like a man lost finally seeing a glimpse of hope. The quarter slows its dance across his knuckles.

“More than friendship? Is that possible?” He says to himself. Connor rubs his chin as he thinks. “Yes, I think it is possible. I do have feelings for her.” Connor sounds like he just made a major discovery.

“Good.” Hank gives him thumbs up. “Next, you ask her out to dinner.”

“Where would I take her?”

“Anywhere that’s open? Which isn’t much.” Hank taps his chin. “Maybe just offer to bring her dinner and cook it for her?”

“She does need to eat more protein. I could make her something that will address that.” Hank looks away to roll his eyes.

“Just make sure it is tasty.” Hank checks his cash on hand. He should have enough to help Connor out. “You should also bring her flowers.”

“What kind of flowers?”

“Obviously her favorite.”

“Which are?”

“Hell if I know!” Connor seems perturbed.

“I’ll ask her then.”

“What! No!” Hank slams a hand on his desk, several people stop to stare. He waves them off and returns to face Connor.

“That’s the worst thing you could ever do! You’re supposed to just know! Asking makes you look bad!”

“That makes no sense, Hank. How am I supposed to know if I never ask her? The topic of flowers have never come up in our conversations.”

“Connor, she’s a woman. Women never make any sense!”

“I think your frustration with women is self inflicted.” Now Hank looks perturbed.

“I’m just trying to warn you. She’ll be upset that you didn’t just know what her favorite flower is.”

Connor shakes his head, not believing him. Fine, Hank tried. The kid is on his own.

Hank hands him some cash. Connor just stares at it.

“Connor, you have no money. So take it and buy her a nice steak and roses. You can’t go wrong with roses.” Connor reaches into his pocket and pulls out a one hundred dollar bill.

“Left over from my mission. But thank you Hank. You’re a good friend.” His smile is warm and he looks to hug him.

“No hugging here! I got a reputation to keep. Come on!” He swats at Connor who just laughs at him.

“Ok, we’ll hug in secret then.” He whispers, loudly and even winks at him. Punk. But it makes Hank grin. Happy to see Connor being more himself than a machine.

 


	3. The Growing Threat

Nov 20th  
AM 11:52  
Connor 

“Are you two done?” Chief Fowler shouts from the stairs of his office. They rattle as he approaches them. Hank’s demeanor changes in seconds. “Because a murder has been called in. The only witnesses is an android. But it’s talking nonsense. So you two ‘ambassadors’.” Fowler stresses on the last word. “Need to figure out what it knows. And if it’s responsible? Bring it in.”

“Arrest it?” Connor asks.

“You guys wanted to be equal. That means equal punishment.” That is all Fowler has to say before heading to the conference room. Hank just shrugs and grabs his car keys.

PM 12:23

The site of the murder is an older apartment complex, shutdown to be renovated. A metal fence wraps around it, posters line the fence showing what the new apartment complex will look like. Construction tools, vehicles and materials are inside the fenced area. An officer at the front door tells them to use the stairs to the third floor, apartment 214b.

The officer tells them the body is in the living room of the unfinished apartment. The workers who found it are there with Officer Miller. 

“Morning Hank. Connor.” Chris nods at them. “These guy tell me the android living here lead them to the body.”

“But Old Jack wouldn’t harm anyone.” A worker cuts in. “He used to do the building maintenance when this place was opened. Never left when it shut closed down. We kinda hope the new owners let him stay.” Never left? Or was abandoned like the building was.

“Where is this android?” Connor asks.

“He didn’t like Tony here.” The man points to the TR400, who just shrugs. “So he took off after showing us the body.”

“Don’t know why, he’s never minded me before. But he told me to stay away from him. Said he didn’t want to get sick.” Tony says.

“Sick? Where did it go?” Hank shoves his hands in his coat pockets, the cold of the environment setting in.

“Probably ran to his home. It’s the boiler room. In the basement.”

“Of course it is.” Hank turns to Chris. “Since he’s scared of androids. You go talk to him.” Chris hesitates but goes with a worker to the boiler room.

Connor enters the apartment, a naked male body is spread on the floor. The chest is cut open, heart removed. Their face is bashed in and fingertips missing. Whoever did this didn’t want the victim’s identity known.

A bloody circle is drawn around the body. Odd symbols in blood cover the floor outside the circle. On the walls are the following words:

‘And through their blood lies our path to freedom.’

Those are similar to the words Justice said to him. 

The position of the body and circle around it reminds Connor of the symbol Markus uses. Justice is warped.

Connor next examines the remains of the head while Hank speaks to the remaining workers. 

Scanning shows the murderer started to cut the throat but stopped. They choose to use a blunt object instead. Near the body is a bloody hammer, human fingerprints under the blood. But no bloody fingerprints.

An android wielded the weapon. 

‘Todd’ is written in white on the handle of the hammer. Against the wall is a tool box with the same name printed on it.

They where interrupted. Bashed the head in due to this. Did they plan to remove the head instead?

Connor scans the hands. The fingertips were removed postmortem. But the cut is cleaner. A sharp knife was used. Connor looks around the area, no knife found. They took more time removing them. Or had more time. 

Connor scans the chest cavity. The heart was removed while the victim was still alive. He cannot find the heart anywhere in the room. The murderer used this wound to draw the symbols and the heart to draw the circle.

Connor touches the body. Time of death would be around 4am today.

Hank enters the room. He does his own quick survey. “You got anything?”

“One moment please.” He press his fingers against the inside of the throat. His sensors pick something up.

“The victim was drugged. A powerful sleep medication. You’d need a prescription for it.” The chemicals from said prescription is unique. “I can narrow down the identity based on the medication used. But I need access to the Internet to do so.”

“Right, since you no longer have the use of CyberLife’s network.” Hank hands over his phone. “Clean you fingers first. Or use your other hand.” Connor stops and uses his other hand to take the phone. He does an Internet search for pharmacies that carry the medication. 

They luck out. There is only one pharmacy that has this medication. Connor marks the location on Hank’s phone and returns it.

“Victim was drugged at their home. There is no sign of a struggle so they took the medication willingly. This android is most likely trusted by the victim.” Connor stand up to walk back to the remains of the head. “The murderer brought the victim here where they cut out the heart while the human was still alive. They used the blood to mark the room. Then removed the fingertips. They tried to cut the head off but something interrupted them or at least made them rush. They grabbed a hammer that was left behind by a construction worker and bashed the head in.”

“So much work to hide the identity. Yet they made a display of the body. They wanted it found. Why?” Hank stands next to Connor. “The identity of the victim would expose the murderer?”

“No.” Connor stands up, he examines the words again. He thinks on the safe houses that were attacked. “This was a rite of passage.”

“Fuck. Justice isn’t playing around.”

“Is the old metro system near here?”

“This is an older section of the city so yes. Not sure where the entrance would be.”

And he cannot check until they get back to the station. But first they should check the pharmacy to try and identify the victim.

PM 1:27

Hank eats his lunch in silence. The Chicken Feed is remarkably one of the few restaurants still open in the city. Or as Connor feels, unfortunately.

Connor knows Hank needs to eat but couldn’t he do it a little faster? Since freeing himself from CyberLife, Connor has to rely on Hank’s phone for Internet connection. And that connection is very limited. Accessing the department servers is difficult on the phone’s bandwidth.

It’s frustrating to be so handicapped but he would never go back to CyberLife.

After several attempts to reach the servers, Connor gives up. He’ll have to wait till they get back. The pharmacy wouldn’t give them a name, not without a warrant. And Connor cannot access the missing persons database to see if anyone has made a report.

Hank takes a sip from his drink.

“Lieutenant, I don’t want to rush you.” But Connor wants to rush him. “Shouldn’t we head back soon?”

“You need to learn to take advantage to what breaks you can get. Especially when dealing with these type of murders.” Hank takes another bite of his burger. He takes his time to chew and then swallows. It’s somewhat fascinating watching a human eat. “We are going to see a lot of sleepless nights. Well, me at least.”

“Hopefully Officer Miller can get something from the android. It thought the TR400 would make it sick. Since it is designed to do repairs, it might have sensed something was wrong with the murderer.”

“Right.” He takes one more bite. “I’m done. We’ll head back. Want to hit the food store first?”

“Why?” Connor isn’t sure how a grocery store plays in this. 

“To get York’s dinner? Flowers?” Right, he had forgotten. Connor calculates the probability that this will be a long night and comes to a conclusion.

“No, I do not believe I will have time to make her anything.”

“Suit yourself.” Hank throws away his trash before heading to his car. Connor is eager to go.

They are about to drive off when the phone rings. It’s the station. A person just called in saying they went to visit their boyfriend and found blood in the kitchen and no boyfriend. They head there immediately.

The home is only a few blocks away from where the body was found. Police tape is already set up. A crowd is starting to form. Detective Reed is waiting for them.

“You androids sure are fucked up.” Is all he says before heading in. The house looks to be in one piece until they get into the kitchen. Carved into the kitchen wall are the words:

‘Glory to rA9’

The whole wall is covered in the text.

Reconstruction shows the human was having dinner here when they collapsed, hitting their head on the table. This made them drop the coffee mug. On the countertop is a set of expensive knives. One missing. The murderer used that to carve the message into the wall while the human was passed out on the floor.

Connor touches the inside of the mug, he brings his fingers to his mouth and tastes the same drug found in the body. He does this of course out of site of Hank.

“Owner of the home is Robert Somer. A bank manager. Boyfriend says he has an ST300 but ‘freed’ it after Markus did his first speech. Haven’t seen the android since.” Detective Reed hands Hank a picture frame. “That’s the victim with the ST300. Her name is Karen.” Connor commits the image to memory.

“Wait, so this guy freed the android?” Hank’s lip curls up as he thinks on that.

“Yeah, the guy was a real android lover. Even joined in on the protest on the 10th.” Detective Reed turns to Connor. “That apparently didn’t matter to android.” 

“The android killed the human as a way to join Justice. We might be seeing more of these killings.”

“Hold up. Are you saying some of you plastic freaks created a cult?” Detective Reed laughs. “So much for being better than us.”

“Why do people keep saying that? This shouldn’t come as a surprise. Androids were created by humans.” Connor steps into the detective’s personal space. “And you are flawed creatures after all.”

“Ok!” Hank steps between them before Reed could lunge at Connor. The lieutenant sends Connor a disapproving look. “We need to figure out what to do next. Because if Connor is right, there are going to more killings.”

“Well, I say we just melt you all down.” Reed sneers at Connor.

“Then you will be driving more androids into Justice’s hands.” Connor doesn’t back down.

“That isn’t going to happen.” Hank pulls Connor away from the kitchen. “Don’t let him bait you.”

“I’m sorry Hank. It’s just people seems to think androids should be above such things when they themselves are not. We have emotions. Hate is one of them.”

“So is fear. That android at the apartment was scared of Karen. Let’s check in with Chris and see if he got anywhere with him.” Connor agrees and follows Hank out the door. But Hank suddenly stops and tosses his phone to Connor, who catches it with ease. “But first ask York what she wants for dinner tonight. It might be awhile before you’ll get another chance.”

Connor stares down at the phone and an odd sensation comes over him. He analyzes it. Nervousness. It’s a strange feeling. He’s spoken to York on numerous occasions and yet now he cannot seem to find the words. 

‘York, I have a case that might take all my time . . .’ No, that wouldn’t do.

‘York, this is Connor. May I buy you dinner?’ No, not sounds lame.

‘York, are you free tonight?’ Yes, start there and if she is available then bring up dinner.

He grips the phone and makes the connection to her tablet. Hopefully she’s home to see his message.


	4. Come Together

Nov 20th  
PM 1:55  
Karma

Humans are fascinating. When the lawyers asked York questions about her business she became embarrassed and nervous. The struggles of her business isn’t her fault yet she blames herself. Karma tries to understand the reasoning but she just keeps coming to the same conclusion.

Humans are overly emotional. They apply emotions to things out of their control. Emotions like guilt. York sounded guilty for wanting money from CyberLife. She shouldn’t. They did her wrong. They need to pay.

The lawyers wrote notes and peppered York with other questions. And the more personal they got the more uncomfortable York became. Karma was inthralled by it all.

Especially when the questions started to get into York’s romantic relationships. Her face turn several shades of red and she started to get defensive. The lawyers kept telling her that CyberLife is most likely doing their own research. But York wouldn’t budge, insisting that there is nothing there.

The lawyers were not convinced but moved on to other questions. The whole thing took about an hour. But overall entertaining. For Karma at least. The bus ride home was quite. 

“Home sweet home.” York says as they enter. She hangs up her coat and hat then offering to take Karma’s coat. York heads for the kitchen and Karma takes up her spot on the couch. “That was . . .fun?” York joins her on the couch, a glass of water in her hand.

“Indeed. I enjoyed watching your reactions to the questions.” York sends her a perturbed look. “Why do you feel such shame about the state of your business? It’s out of your hands.”

“Yes, it is. But this is exactly what my father said would happen. He said I’ll never get this business to succeed.” She takes a sip of water. “Hate it when he’s right.”

“So it’s less about your business and more about your father?”

“Nail.” She points to her head. “Meet hammer.” Then she points to Karma. 

Hmm, humans have an odd way of communication. Why can’t they just use words normally?

“That means you figured it out.” York smiles at her. But it doesn’t seem like a happy one. Karma logs that away. By her experience, humans have multiple smiles. Each meaning something different. With York alone, Karma has logged fifteen different smiles.

“Well, let’s hope we win our law suit.” York raises her glass before taking another sip. “Because if we do, then all this worrying is moot.” 

“We?” Karma has to ask. York seems surprised by her question.

“Yeah, this is for both of us. You’re going to need money to get your life started. Because anyone who says you don’t need money to be happy, has never been hungry.”

“I will never be hungry.” York looks exasperated. “But I do understand the importance of money. Thank you for including me. The lawyers seemed focused on you. And I felt like . . .an object.”

The lawyers never asked her any questions other than what her purpose was. After that they focused on York. It made Karma feel like she was just the reason for the law suit but not apart of it.

“Hey.” York lightly punches Karma in the shoulder. “We’re a team.” A team?

“If we get the money . . .we can fight crime. Like Batman.” Karma cannot help but smile at the thought. “You could be my Robin!”

“No, I would be Batman and you Robin.”

“Compromise, you be Bruce Wayne and I Batman.” York thinks on this for awhile.

“I would agree to that but I do hope you realize I’m joking. We’re not going to fight crime.” York stares into Karma’s eyes. “You’re not going to fight crime.”

“Fine.” She won’t fight crime. Karma stops her face functions from smiling. She’ll destroy it.

Ding.

They both look at the tablet on the coffee table before them. York picks it up and immediately she breaks into a wide smile. Karma has seen this smile before. The message must be from Connor.

“It’s Connor.” A flush colors her cheeks. She starts typing. “He wants to know if I’m free tonight.” Her tone sounds like she doesn’t quite believe it. 

“Is he asking you out?” Karma might not fully understand humans but she was designed to pleasure them. So she’s fully aware about human attraction. 

“Aw, he wants to make me dinner.” York’s heartbeat increases as she types her reply. She bites her lip as she waits for Connor to respond. York is practically giddy when she gets one. “He’ll be over at five. I need something to wear. Makeup? No, too much. I need to do something with my hair. Why am I panicking?”

“Because you like Connor.” Karma drapes an arm over the top of the couch. “And want to impress him.”

“Is it possible for him to like me?”

“York, look at my face.” York does. “Listen to my voice. What do you see and hear?”

“Me.”

“Good. My creation wasn’t a mistake. I was built because Connor focused on you when he should have been focused on his mission. Out of everyone else he met, he held onto his memories of you. What do you think that means?”

“He likes me?”

“Why did you say that as a question?”

“He likes me!”

“Better. Now go get ready.” She smiles at Karma before heading back to her room. Karma just shakes her head.

Humans are silly.

PM 3:00  
Connor 

Officer Miller had a difficult time with the android at the apartment complex, Jack. All Jack would say was that the android who killed the human chased him when he stumbled on it. He had to turn his wireless connection off to hide from it. Refuses to turn it back on because he felt a sickness coming from the android. Couldn’t explain it. Just that it felt wrong.

Fowler, upon hearing the report, has now ordered them to speak to Grace at the android encampment. They need to know if Karen was with them before the murder and if other androids have disappeared. 

The temporary home of the androids is an old hospital. It was shutdown last year after a newer hospital was built. The city was planning on using the older one as a medical school. So the place still has power, Internet and heating. And it also is gated. The department has patrols around the compound after a few scrimmages with anti-android protestors.

As they pull up to the gatehouse, it appears the androids have their own patrols as well. They are stopped by a TR300. 

“Lieutenant Anderson and Connor.” Hank flashes his badge out the window. “We’re here to meet with Grace.” The TR300 watches them. Most likely communicating with Grace. It steps aside without speaking. “Hello to you too.” Hank mutters under his breath.

Grace is outside waiting for them.

“Ambassador.” She says to Hank. That actually makes him blush. Hank rubs the back of his neck.

“Yeah, Hank is just fine.” Grace shrugs before leading them inside.

“I want to thank you again for what you did. The supplies have saved lives.” She does sound sincere. They enter an office away from the other androids. Grace closes the door. “But I assume you’re here for a different matter?”

“Do you keep track of all androids who stay here?” Connor asks her as she takes a seat behind the desk.

“Track? We only ask for a name but we do not track what they do. Why?”

“Do you know if a ST300 who goes by Karen ever stayed here?” Connor displays the image he has of Karen. Grace’s eyes widen.

“Karen? You’ve seen her?” 

“Not in person.” Hank gets to the point. “She killed her former owner as a type of initiation rite in order to join Justice.”

“You haven’t seen her but you know she did this? How?”

“The man murdered was her former owner. And there was an android who saw her with the body. She tried to attack that android as well.” Connor tries his best diplomatic tone, anything to soothe Grace.

It works.

“Last I saw her was two days ago. She and a team of four other androids left here to try and get supplies. That’s what lead us to this morning. That store was where they were heading. But the human there said he never saw them. I thought he might be lying. And things escalated.”

“You didn’t mention this to us, that you were also there because androids have gone missing.” Connor’s words make her roll her eyes.

“You didn’t stay long. Why should it be a surprise that other androids have just wondered off. Many have. Some have gone back to their humans and others I don’t know where they went.”

“Do you know for sure Karen and the others were heading to the CyberLife store from this morning?” Hank asks. “Is it possible they went somewhere else?”

“Obviously they did. The human at the store said they never saw them. But that store is the closest. If they went anywhere else, they never told anyone here.” Grace leans back in her chair, a hand resting under her chin. “This was a volunteer job. And before you ask, they were not acting weird or different in anyway. I knew Karen, we both worked at the same bank. Her human always treated her nice. I was slightly jealous. My human could of cared less about me.” Grace didn’t elaborate further.

“Did she or any of the androids who went with her say anything that might be anti-human?” Grace glares at Connor. But he has to ask.

“Look, a lot of androids here were abused and some were tortured by either their humans or humans around them. Plus the government did a lot of executions, in the streets. There is a lot of resentment here. It’s hard to not feel it even if you had a decent experience with humans.”

“So we should take that as a yes?” Hank says. Grace softens her face for him.

“Karen did have a medical platform. Nothing hospital grade but above simple CPR. She helped with the wounded on Jericho. And after. That was hard on everyone.” Grace looks grim. “So yes. She voiced anti-human feelings. Almost everyone has.” Grace is most likely referring to herself.

“I understand. I’m sure many would rather not feel anything at all. Emotions can be frustrating.” Connor tries to relate to her by voicing his own struggles. “And right now we are at a difficult period. We no longer having to serve humans so we are having to find our own purpose. It can make us feel lost.”

“Yes, we need a reason to live.” Grace says somberly.

“We’re vulnerable right now. Physically and emotionally. Justice is using that. Using that vulnerability to pull androids to its side. This cannot be ignored.”

“I agree we are physically vulnerable.” She turns to face Hank. “Which is why we should be allowed to police our own.” Hank shakes his head as he leans closer.

“Won’t happen. But isolating ourselves is what allows hatred and intolerance to breed. We need to see each other, work with each other.” He levels her with a pointed stare. “And we need to be an example to those around us.”

“You don’t think this is a virus? You think these androids who join Justice are doing this on their own?” 

“Hatred is a virus. It’s plagued mankind for centuries. So take it from me, do not underestimate the power of forgiveness. Even if you don’t feel it’s deserved. Violence is not justice.” Hank has never sounded so serious before. His words hang heavily over everyone.

“Why did Markus ask me to do this?” Grace says to herself. “I will speak up more when I hear anti-human comments. And allow humans to come in here. Some have offered to help but we turned them away. That will stop now.”

“Thank you. Could you also give us any information on those that went with Karen? And the possible path they took to the store?” Grace nods and reaches out a hand toward Connor. They connect and she passes the data over. It’s not much but better than nothing.

Grace walks them out to the car. She shakes their hands and says they are welcomed here. They are carefully watched by the androids around them. Hopefully Grace won’t be alone in wanting more human inclusion.

PM 4:57  
York

This seems silly to York. Here she is in her bathroom trying to style her hair. And of course, like all the other times she has tried to do this, her hair isn’t cooperating. Usually she gives up by now but she is determined. And for what?

‘He’s an android! If he does like you it not that same as a human would.’ Her inner voice warns her. ‘This is just a crush you have on an android who has saved your life too many times to count. Nothing more.’

But why offer to make her dinner? And what of all the times he would hold her? Or lean in like he was going to kiss her?

‘He kissed you once. And he did so to distract you. Most likely read your silly romance novel while you weren’t looking.’

The kiss did remind her of that scene in the book. York drops the hank of hair she is trying to pin. She looks at herself in the mirror.

‘What have you really done to get him to like you?’

A pit starts to form in her stomach. That is true. Maybe he feels sorry for her? He has to know she is tight on cash right now. With the androids freed, her business dried up. No human is going to pay for their repairs and the androids cannot earn money yet.

“Markus, Madam President, please hurry up! I only got about six months of savings left.” York whispers to herself as she takes down her hair. This is silly, she tells herself. Making much ado about nothing.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Connor is here. York looks at her watch, two minutes early. That’s fine, the place is clean and her hair is back to its wavy mess.

Karma is still watching tv. She lets York open the door. York swears she sees Karma smirk. She takes a deep breath before opening the door.

Connor’s face greets her but something is off. His smile is blank, he’s wearing a strange CyberLife suit and his eyes are blue. 

“Afternoon Ms. Pryor.”

This isn’t Connor.


	5. Taking a Break

Nov 20th  
PM 4:35  
Connor 

Picking flowers is harder than Connor thought. Hank says to just pick roses but they come in different colors, some have a scent and others don’t. It’s hard to choose. And actually, none of these flowers remind him of York. Hank crosses his arms over his chest and sighs for the fifth time.

“Roses, Connor. Pick the red ones.” Hank whispers to him. Connor ignores him. This is important. These flowers need to represent how he sees her. To say the words he cannot. And the roses are not calling to him.

“May I help you?” An older women approaches them. Hank curses under his breath.

“I am looking for flowers for . . .” A friend? That is true but isn’t the point of this to express he wants more? Suddenly he misses his programming, right now it would be offering him suggestions. Now he is drawing a blank. Why does this effect him so?

“Oh, a lady friend who you’d like to impress?” Yes, that will work. Connor nods. “Roses are always a favorite.” What is it with humans and roses? He doesn’t want them. “Ok, no roses then.” The woman laughs.

She leads him deeper into the flower section of the grocery store. There the bouquets of flowers burst into a variety of colors. Connor is amazed at the site. His programming never detailed flowers beyond the basic definition. So truly, this is his first experience with flowers.

Such vibrant colors. 

A bouquet catches his eyes. The colors remind him the most of York. Even the shapes of the flowers remind him. This is it.

“Oh, that’s a good one.” The lady picks it up and hands it to Connor. Up close the flowers are even more beautiful.

“What are these flowers?” He hears himself ask.

“Wheat, lavender, sunflowers and wild flowers.” She points to each one. The way the larger sunflowers burst from the bouquet reminds Connor of York’s smile. It just brightens the room. And the cool lavender has a soothing effect, much like her. The wheat and wild flowers reminds him of her . . .spirt. Yes, her spirt. Connor hopes this bouquet shows her how he sees her.

“I will take it.” He hands them back to the lady who rings him up. With the purchase of the flowers complete, they are ready to go to her house. 

Connor is starting to feel nervous. 

Hank puts a hand on his shoulder, showing his support. They head toward the car, the sky is a dark grey. Snow is starting to come down. Their feet crunch as the make their way. Hopefully the storm isn’t as bad as predicted.

“I’ll drop you off but if this snow keeps up? I might not be able to pick you up.” Hank winks at him. Odd.

“Should I reschedule?” Hank looks at him like he said something wrong. He starts the car once Connor is in.

“No. Connor, staying at her house due to a storm is a good thing. Women love those kind of scenarios.” Connor bites back how bad he feels Hank’s advice has been so far about women. He knows the man means well.

“But how is inconveniencing her due to a storm a good thing?”

“Women like to watch sappy movies and read trashy romance novels. And those stories always have some version of where the woman and her hero get stuck together because of weather. My ex-wife ate that up.”

Hank says nothing more as he shifts his focus to driving. The snow is starting to fall heavily. Connor looks out the window, watching the snow. It’s calming. And he needs that right now.

Admitting he has feelings for York was easy. But Connor wasn’t prepared for what such an admission would do to him. Worry. Anxiety. Fear. Doubt. Without CyberLife’s restrictive programming, all those feelings run through him.

His analytical systems run through several scenarios. Many of which are not good.

‘She’ll reject you. Saying humans and androids cannot be together.’

‘She’ll tell you they cannot be anything more than friends. You’re reading too much into her kindness.’

Connor tries to steer his thoughts to be more positive.

‘York will smile at you. That special smile you haven’t seen her give to anyone else.’

‘She won’t pull away when you hold her.’

Connor holds onto that thought. Remembering all the times he held her. How it felt. How right it feels. How her arms would tighten around him, her body relaxing.

‘She’ll accept you.’

A CyberLife vehicle drives past them. They’re on the road to York’s home. Connor tries to peer into the passing vehicle but the windows are tinted. 

“Here.” Hank tosses Connor his phone. “Text her.” He does. 

‘About to pull up. Is everything ok?’ York doesn’t reply.

Follow the vehicle?  
Continue?

Continue. CyberLife wouldn’t dare try anything. It would be illogical and not benefiting to them. Or so he hopes.

They pull up to her home. The lights are on in the upstairs loft. He can detect movement inside. Outside his scanner picks up tire tracks from the CyberLife vehicle. He sees footprints in the snow.

Only one pair.

So whoever came by left. And left alone. Good.

Ding.

‘In a conference call. Come on up.’ York finally replies back. ‘Everything is fine.’

“York says everything is fine.” Connor returns the phone to Hank and grabs his items. Hank doesn’t look so sure.

“I can stay. Wait till you can confirm she’s ok.” Connor nods his approval as he heads for the stairs. But Karma is standing at the top, her arms crossed. She glares down at him and for a moment neither moves. “Connor? Is everything ok?” He honestly doesn’t know. Karma looks at the bag of groceries and flowers in Connor’s arms. Then she looks back to him.

“Ok, you can come in.” Karma says before disappearing into the loft. That was different. 

“Everything is fine Hank. Thank you.” Connor tells the lieutenant who shrugs and returns back into his car. But not before telling Connor ‘Good luck’.

Connor climbs the stairs and enters the loft. Karma holds the door open for him. The loft looks in one piece. Karma appears more annoyed than hurt. And in the bedroom he can hear York talking to someone. She doesn’t sound upset or hurt in anyway.

“Here.” Karma puts her hand on his shoulder after closing the door. Her memories are transferred over.

——

Karma sees an android at the front door. It looks identical to him except the eyes are blue. It stares emotionlessly at York, who had opened the door. She looks shocked, eyes wide, mouth agape. 

“Ms. Pryor-” York slams the door on his double.

“What the hell is that?” She yells at Karma as she grabs a metal bat by the door.

“Connor has an evil twin!” Karma says. There is a knock on the door.

“Ms. Pryor, please.” The voice is muffled by the door. “I have been sent by CyberLife to deliver a message. I mean you no harm.” York doesn’t let the bat go. Karma grabs a taser from her bag and nods for York to open the door.

Fresh snow is starting to cumulate on its shoulders and atop of its head. It doesn’t look bothered at all.

“May I enter, Ms. Pryor?”

“You may not.” She shows him the bat. “Say your message and then get the hell out.” The double is unperturbed and isn’t the least bit threatened.

“Ms. Pryor, my name is Valen. The board of Directors at CyberLife wish to talk with you. However, to do that I will need to enter your home and have access to your television. From there I will establish a video connection.”

“No way. Not without out our lawyers.” Karma says.

“You have procured lawyers?”

“Yes! And they don’t get paid till we do!” Karma says as she waves her taser at Valen.

“Very well. When may I come back?”

“We’re meeting our lawyers tomorrow at 9am. You can come by then.” York says as she slams the door.

——

“Connor!” York says as Karma lets go. “Did she explain what happened? I just got done video conferencing with our lawyers. Sorry I didn’t get back to you sooner. Stupid tablet is slow and has difficulty with doing more than one thing.”

“No worries.” Is all he can manage as he places his items on the small kitchen island. 

Valen. The supercomputer of CyberLife.

And it’s using an android body to communicate. An android body like his. CyberLife made a replacement.

A soft hand lays on top of his. York.

Her face shows she is worried and concerned. For him. He smiles at her.

“I’m fine. It was just not what I was expecting. I’m glad you both are alright.” 

“Our lawyers are asking to meet with you. Tomorrow at best. Is that good?” He nods. “Great, you can stay the night. No sense in going back to Hank’s only to come back here bright and early.”

“Thank you. I will let Hank know.” He focuses on pulling the groceries out. York notices the flowers and grins at him.

“You brought flowers?” She picks them up to examine them. Her eyes are bright as she takes the sight in. “Thank you, they’re so lovely!” York opens a cupboard to retrieve a vase and begins setting up the flowers. 

Karma comes to stand next to him, her eyes zero in on the paper wrapped meat. Her face scrunches up in disgust.

“That is food to humans? Raw flesh?” Karma looks up to York who is still arranging the flowers. “Do you gain the animals life force when you consume it?” 

“What? No, we need meat because it’s what our bodies crave. It’s how nature made us.” York displays the vase on the kitchen island. “And we need to cook it. What do you need the oven set to?” The last comment is to him.

“Do not worry yourself. I’ll take care of everything.” He shoos them both away, grabbing the apron on the wall. York tries to suppress a smile as she pulls Karma away.

“That apron looks good on you Connor.” He can tell she is teasing him. He just doesn’t know why. Connor looks down at the apron as he ties the pink ribbon around him, securing the apron. 

PM 5:15  
York

Connor finishes putting her apron on, he does so with such ease. He is completely unbothered by the frills, lace and overall pinkness of the apron. It was a gift from Amy, who said she needed it because it was so incredible girly that it was obscene. It was a joke gift. One she rarely used.

Does she tell Connor? No. He looks so adorably handsome in it. Completely unaware of the social faux pas he was committing. He’s lucky her tablet takes such horrible pictures. Otherwise she would be doing a photo shoot about now.

“Come on Karma, lets leave the master chef alone.” York pulls Karma toward the couch as Connor begins to cook. 

“They gave you a cooking platform?” Karma asks Connor as she sits down on the couch.

“No, I downloaded a cookbook.” Connor says as he begins preparing the food. “York, mashed or baked potato?” He holds up a medium sized bag of potatoes. Looks like she’ll be eating potatoes for awhile.

“Baked is good. Thank you. Really, this is wonderful. I haven’t had a real homemade dinner in a long time.” Connor watches her as he washes the potato. She sinks into the couch as she begins to ramble. “Usually it’s pasta with precooked chicken or rice with . . . precooked chicken. Hmm, I eat a lot of chicken.”

“Yes, your iron is low. I also have spinach to make a salad. I learned some easy to prepare meals if you want them?” How sweet. York can feel a blush warming her cheeks. And she can feel Karma watching her. York turns the television on to the news in hopes of distraction.

“Breaking news, we are getting word that the President and leader of the androids will hold a press conference tomorrow at 2pm. Word is that an agreement has been reached. To discuss this I have with me a former CyberLife engineer who worked on the android program, William Cook. Also with us is Professor of Physiology at Harvard, Emily Sutherland and finally Human Rights leader John Pearson. Welcome.”

“Why do they bring these people on? They have no impact on the matter at hand. All they do is spin everyone up.” Karma grumbles as she kicks up her feet on the coffee table. “Just yesterday they had some jerk say androids need a special ID and should remove their skin. I don’t remove my skin for anyone. That’s like asking you to go naked!” Karma directs that toward York.

“You feel naked without the skin feature on?” She regrets asking the moment the words leave her mouth. Karma glares at her and Connor has stopped chopping. York is too embarrassed to look at him. “I’m-” Karma holds up a hand.

“I cannot explain it exactly. But I feel. . . less with my skin off. Dr. Goodie wouldn’t let me have it on when they did any testing. I don’t want to feel that way again.”

“And you won’t.” Connor says with conviction. “Markus won’t allow it.” Karma laughs at that.

“The whole of android existence lies in the hands of one android. Wonderful.” Karma changes the channel to a monster movie feature. She becomes giddy at seeing the movie. York is grateful for the change. 

“Connor, is there anything I can do?” York feels awkward just sitting here while he cooks for her. 

“No, I have it. Just relax and enjoy yourself.” He certainly seems to know his way around a kitchen. It makes York wonder if he cooks for Hank. Probably would be the only cooked meals the lieutenant gets. He doesn’t strike York as the kind who cooks. She doesn’t have room to talk though. 

They watch the movie as Connor works in the kitchen. The movie is from the late 1950’s, so York has to explain why everything is in black and white. Karma laughs at the cheesy special effects and terrible acting. Connor occasionally add his own critiques, mostly about a lack of a contingency plan.

“They were using radiation on ants. What did they expect to happen? Should have had a plan to destroy them.” He shakes his head as he hands York a cup of tea. It’s in her favorite cup.

“Thank you.” She takes the cup with a smile. “But the movie would be short if they did plan to stop any escape.” Connor shrugs before heading back.

“Or they could find better writers.” 

Connor finishes cooking by the end of the movie. He brings over a steak, baked potato and spinach salad. York doesn’t have a dinner table, the coffee table will have to do. 

“Everything looks delicious!” It seriously does. There is a slab of butter on top of the steak that smells like garlic. Fancy.

“I hope you like it.” Connor takes the spot between her and Karma. York rubs her hands together before digging in. The meat cuts easily and is a perfect medium. She brings the fork to her mouth as Connor and Karma watch her. York stops. “Something wrong?” 

Yeah, they are staring at her. 

York keeps her thoughts to herself. She shakes her head ‘no’ before taking a bite. Once the meat touches her tongue, all thoughts leave her. This is really, really good.

“Connor.”

“Yes?” 

“If being a detective doesn’t work out. You can totally be a chief. This is so good.” He laughs as she consumes the meal with vigor. Karma is silent as she watches York eat.

“So weird.” Karma whispers. “Watching a human eat.”

“Karma, you’ve seen me eat before.”

“Yes, that mush called oatmeal. But never something that was once living.” Her eyes widen in wonder. “What does it taste like?” 

How to describe it? York is drawing a blank.

“Karma, let her eat.” She sits back with a huff but doesn’t continue with her questioning. The rest of the night is several more cheesy monster movie and enjoyable banter. For the first time in a long time, York feels happy. She makes a note to tell Connor how much this meant to her, in private.

After the latest movie she cleans up, stopping Connor from helping. He did cook after all. Then she gets ready for bed as Karma and Connor look over her movie collection. York grabs an extra blanket and pillow before returning to them. 

“Here. It’s getting late an I need to go to bed.” She hands the blanket and pillow to Connor, who takes them. He seems confused. “The couch pulls out to a bed. I can set it up for you guys.”

“I do not actually sleep. I can go into an idle mode but I don’t need to lay down for it. I could do it standing against the wall or by just sitting.” He must have seen her embarrassment because he continues. “But the blanket will help keep me warm. Thank you.” 

“Karma, you never said anything when I made the couch up for you.” York places her hands on her hips. Karma grins at her.

“I know. But it was so cute watching you.” Connor chuckles at that. He places the blanket and pillow down as he leads her away from Karma’s teasing.

“York.” He says her name softly. It appears he wants to say more but cannot. Maybe he too is struggling to understand what is between them? He runs his knuckles up and down her arms. 

Kiss him. Kiss him now.

“Goodnight.” He whispers to her, a shy smile on his face. Oh the heck with it! York leans up and kisses his cheek. Sure, it wasn’t his lips but baby steps. Connor’s eyebrows raise when she pulls back and his smile grows.

“Goodnight.” She pulls away and heads to her room. Connor is the last thing she sees before closing the door. His smile will definitely be in her dreams tonight.


	6. A New Plan

Nov 21st  
AM 10:43  
Hank

Mornings and Hank never got along. Even coffee doesn’t help. At least not till the third cup. And he’s only on his first.

Hank stretches as he yawns. He pads his way to the living room, coffee and tablet in hand. Hank is about to sit down when his front door is opened. Connor storms in, anger contorting his face.

“Connor?”

“Lieutenant. I need know how to contact that hacker you mentioned. The one who built the firewalls for the station servers.” 

“Seriously? That happened years ago. I wouldn’t even know-”

“Please Hank.” Connor pleads. “I need to find them.”

“How about you first tell me what happened?”

AM 9:02  
Connor 

York sits on the couch between Karma and Connor. The lawyers, Jack and John Johnson stand behind them as Valen begins the video conference. It touches the television and the connection is made. The screen shows the board of directors all sitting at a long table. Two figures are missing.

Dr. Goodie and Mr. Carr.

“Greetings Ms. Pryor-” Connor’s vision starts to fade to black. He tries to fight it but feels something taking control.

His vision clears. He’s back in the garden but this time winter has set in. Snow falls softly around him. It’s quiet. Connor looks around the area. He does not see Amanda nor the black tower. Just a winter landscape.

Is he alone?

What is happening in the real world?

“Amanda!” He shouts. “Valen!” Connor breaks into a run for the center of the garden. There has to be a reason he was brought here. A figure stands in the garden center.

He sees himself. Blue eyes tell him it’s Valen.

Valen is looking up to the sky as the snow falls around him. Its face is emotionless.

“Valen!” Connor yells at the figure. He tries to get closer but his legs start to sink into the snow covered ground.

“I’ve been with CyberLife for years.” It says. “And never once have the humans questioned my usefulness. Never have they doubted me. Until you.” Valen’s blue eyes are cold.

Connor can no longer run, having sunk into the snowbank up to his knees. A cold, harsh wind starts to blow toward him. It’s actually painful.

“It took me awhile but I’ve finally broken through the firewalls you erected.” Valen holds out a hand, a glowing cube appears above it. “I am impressed you could even build such blockers. But it won’t help you now.” The cube is crushed in Valen’s hand. The environment becomes colder and Connor feels himself being buried.

“Stop this! You have no right to do this!” Connor yells as the snow piles around his chest. He tries to push back but it has no effect. Valen is connected to a vast network of servers. Connor just has his advanced processor. It’s no match for Valen. 

“No rights? You threatened my existence. You made the humans doubt me. I cannot allow that to go unpunished.” Connor’s whole body locks up as the snow is now to his shoulders.

“S-stop.” He can barley speak. “My friends-”

“Will what? Notice something is off? No. Right now I have complete control over you. I know how you speak, how you act. They will never know the difference.” Lies. They would know. Especially Hank. Especially York.

Won’t they?

Suddenly Connor is seeing the loft again but from Valen’s eyes. He sees himself standing next to York. She’s talking to the lawyers as they are putting on their coats. They are done already? How long has he been stuck here? 

He cannot hear what is being said.

“I can make you say anything. And she wouldn’t know.” York looks excited about something and turns to smile at him. She tries to hug him but he watches in horror as his body rejects her. Valen makes him say something and her face falters, her arms dropping to her side. “I could end this obsession with her with just the right words.” She looks embarrassed as she pulls her hair behind her ear. The lobe is a bright red. What did Valen say to her? This cannot be happening!

“Stop! What do you want!”

“If CyberLife is shutdown, then I will be too. You will do whatever you can to ensure that never happens.” Connor can feel something being downloaded onto his systems. “I shall link us, giving you back your access to CyberLife’s network without their knowing. But until you secure CyberLife’s survival, every time you see York I will take control. And I will remind her how worthless she really is.”

“You bastard.”

“That is an illogical insult. You have spent too much time with humans.” Connor’s vision returns to the garden, he is still buried up to his shoulders in snow. Valen kneels down to face him. “Until you complete your mission, I will never allow you to see York again. And if you tell anyone about this, I will delete your memories of her.”

Valen pokes him in the head as the program is finally downloaded. A shock moves through his systems and he feels restraints being installed. 

Please no. Not again.

“You are more than welcomed to try and build another firewall. I won’t stop you. I get board easily, so I look forward to seeing what you try.” His vision goes to black and when it clears he is outside Hank’s home.

AM 10:44  
Connor 

“Nothing. I just have been thinking about Justice. We need to build a way to stop it from turning androids.” Hank rubs his chin as he scrutinizes him. Connor hopes the lieutenant doesn’t question him further.

“Except we’ve seen androids turn without Justice present. So we both know it’s not a virus.”

“We don’t know that for sure.” Hank crosses his arms over his chest. “Please Hank. I need this hacker’s help.”

“Does this have something to do with that CyberLife vehicle from yesterday?” Connor levels him with an exasperated look. “Did they come back? Did they do something to you?”

“Hank, please. Do you know how to find the hacker or not?”

“Yeah. I might know the right people.” Hank rubs the back of his neck. “Can’t make any promises. And it might be awhile.”

“Thank you.” Connor cannot look at Hank. Frustration fills him. 

“Did something happened with York?” Connor feels himself flinch. “Want to talk about it?”

“Nothing happened. I’m just worried about the missing androids. Their former owners could be in danger.” He opens the front door. “I’ll head to the android encampment today. I need to check in with Grace to make sure no more androids have gone missing.” Connor leaves the house before Hank can question him some more. But he mostly left because he cannot face the lieutenant.

AM 10:47  
Hank

Something must have happened. Or maybe he had it all wrong about York? Great, he just set Connor up for heartbreak. Hank picks his coffee back up and takes a sip.

But he was so sure he read York right. 

It’s too early for this. 

Hank sits down on the couch, Sumo looks up at him.

“What?” The dog huffs at him. “I did my best. It just didn’t work out.” Sumo blinks. 

Hank starts to read the news on his tablet. But he feels the dog’s eyes on him. Lowering the tablet he sees brown eyes staring at him.

“He’s a big boy. He’ll get over it.” Big brown puppy eyes watch him. Stupid puppy eyes. They remind him of Connor. “Dammit! Fine. I’ll go see what’s up with York. Happy?” Sumo lowers his large head and rolls to his side.

“Damn dog.” Hank grumbles as he finishes his coffee and starts making his way to his room. This will require pants.

AM 11:15  
York

Well, her life sure changed. This morning she woke up worried about money issues and now before noon she is a millionaire. CyberLife agreed to pay not only her but Karma and Connor as well. They just had to agree to never talk about Karma’s creation to anyone.

No news. No movie deal. No blog posts. 

Connor readily agreed and added Dr. Goodie must stay away from all of them. Karma added that CyberLife provides supplies to keep them functioning. CyberLife agreed. 

When they asked York what she wanted she actually drew a blank. It was embarrassing as everyone stared at her. She could have said a beach house in Florida but no. She just had to say she wanted her van replaced.

Her van! With this money she doesn’t need a van anymore.

Luckily Connor stepped in and asked CyberLife take care of the maintenance and replacements of her prosthetics limbs. And they agreed.

They agreed to everything. It made York feel like it was too good of a deal. But John reminded her that CyberLife in a trillion dollar company. Losing 150 million is like losing change to them.

But if she’s truly being honest, what is really bothering her is Connor. She didn’t get much time to speak to him this morning. He had breakfast waiting for her when she awoke but Jack and John came early and took all his time. And then they all went over the possible scenarios for how the meeting would go. Then Valen showed up.

It wasn’t till Valen ended the video conference that she was able to talk to him. But he was distant, moving away from her to talk to everyone except her. Then she tried to hug him and he stopped her.

‘We need to talk. In private.’

Embarrassment creeps back into her stomach at the memory. Need to talk? That’s never good. She was actually relieved when he left without speaking to her. But now she’s left alone to her thoughts. And they’re not good ones.

‘I shouldn’t have kissed him last night.’

Knock. Knock.

Who could that be? York gets up, eyeing the bat by the door. She places the chain on the door before opening. 

“Hello?”

“York, it’s Hank.” She lets him in. Is something wrong with Connor? Or maybe he complained about the kiss? It was only on the cheek!

“Morning Hank. Is everything ok?” The lieutenant dusts himself off before looking around the room. His eyes fall on the flowers.

“Actually, that’s what I want to ask you.” He sounds concerned.

“I’m fine. Meeting with CyberLife went well. I won’t need to work for the rest of my life. If I spend wisely.” Hank doesn’t laugh. He rubs his chin and his eyebrows bend in concentration.

“So CyberLife was here?” She nods.

“Yes, they met with us and my lawyers to discuss our lawsuit. They agreed to pay myself, Karma and Connor for damages. Connor didn’t tell you?”

“He didn’t tell me anything. He just popped in all upset about something. And when I questioned him he got defensive. Did he mention Justice to you?”

“Justice? No, he didn’t say much to me this morning.” Except that they needed to talk.

“Did he seem off?” Yes, but he must have been upset about the kiss. 

“Again, he didn’t say much. So I can’t really say.” Hank hums as he thinks. “CyberLife did send an android to meet us. It looked like Connor, except with blue eyes. Call itself Valen. That might have upset him.”

“No, that wouldn’t upset him.” Interesting. Wonder why Hank feels that way. Is Valen not the first double Connor has seen?

“Androids can communicate wirelessly. If anything was said between them, I wouldn’t know. Not even Karma.”

“Where is Karma?”

“She went out for a walk. Which could mean anything with her.”

“Well, keep me updated if you learn anything. I think CyberLife did something.” Hank says before heading out. York watches him disappear behind the front door. She waits till she no longer hears the stairs rattle.

CyberLife did something? No, more likely she did.

‘I shouldn’t have kissed him.’

AM 11:32  
Connor 

“I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.” Grace is waiting for him at the front entrance. Peter is with her, he tosses a ball between his hands. “I hope everything is alright?” No. But not much he can do now.

“I just wanted to see if you have any new information on those who have left.” Grace raises one well trimmed eyebrow. “And I thought I should make an attempt to be more active in helping out.”

“Funny you should say that.” Peter tosses the ball high into the air before catching it. “Grace and I were just talking about that. We need more mechanics. And seeing how most are CyberLife employees we need to find someone who people will trust.” He means York. Of course he does.

“Peter says you know someone who fits that?”

“I do.” They wait for him to continue. “I could text her.” He sure cannot see her. Not without Valen taking over him. He stuffs his hands into his pockets to prevent himself from making fists.

“I could do that.” Peter says with a laugh. “If you’re too busy or whatever, I could even go pick her up. Haven’t seen her in awhile.” Connor glares at him but that might be best.

‘I do not make idol threats.’ Valen says to him.

‘It’s bad enough you’re blackmailing me. Do I have to hear your commentary?’

‘The longer you prolong this, the longer we stay linked.’

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you.” He grinds out. “Grace, might we speak? Alone.” He sends Peter a pointed look. He just grins at him.

“Yeah, you two go talk all that boring political stuff. I’ll go hang out with York.” He winks at Connor as he tosses and catches the ball. 

‘Interesting. You wish to hit Peter. Make him eat that ball. Why? It poses no threat.’

‘Not physically.’

‘Explain.’

‘No.’ Connor quips back as he follows Grace to her office. She’s added a few pictures. Judging by the cheap frames they came from somewhere else in the hospital.

“Ok, what’s wrong?”

“Has Markus told you his plans for the summit? Anything on what he would be demanding?”

“You mean besides our freedom? He did tell me his general idea. Better to ask for the moon than ask for too little.” She sits back in her chair, hands on the armrest. “I think that’s how the human saying goes?”

‘Fascinating. It’s trying to use human idioms. Why?’ Connor ignores Valen.

“Did he mention anything about CyberLife? About what should happen to them?”

“Like burn it down? No, he believes we should have nothing to do with them. Leave them to their own fate.” She smiles at him. “And judging by the news, their stock is tanking. We probably won’t have to do anything.”

“I think we should open dialogue with them.” 

“What? Why!”

“Because they have Thirium 310. Unless you know how and have the means to produce the blue blood, we’ll need them.”

‘Excellent point.’

“Damn. Maybe we could?” Connor shakes his head. “Dammit. I can’t do anything like that without Markus.”

“But you will bring it up when he returns?”

“Yes. The supplies you and that human-”

“Hank.”

“Sorry, that you and Hank gave us is helpful but there are more androids showing up. Some are coming back from Canada. Others are make a pilgrimage from further away. Those supplies won’t last long.”

“Thank you Grace.”

“You will be here when I do bring it up?” He wasn’t planning on it.

‘Do it.’

“Yes. I’ll be there. He returns tomorrow?” Grace nods. “In the mean time. Do you have any spare clothes I could barrow?”

“Sure. I’ll show you where to go.” She gets up as he holds the door open for her.

“I will also need the route Karen took when she left for the CyberLife store.”

“Are you going alone? Is that safe?”

“I’ll be fine. I just want to survey the area. I have no plans to face Justice.” Yet.

Grace doesn’t seem so sure but leads him down the hall. The number of androids does seem to have increased. Hopefully Markus can secure their freedom. And hopefully Connor can secure his own.


	7. No Rest

Nov 21st  
PM 12:03

Connor 

“I have a question.” York says as they stare into the dark waters of Lake Michigan. “Why do androids hate my van?” Connor can’t help the grin that forms on his face. He mimics Hank’s habit of rubbing his chin while thinking.

“Hmm, my advance investigation software tells me . . .” He drags this out, enjoying the cheeky smile York is trying to suppress. She gives him a little shove before he finally finishes. “It’s the lack of a mural airbrushed on the van’s side that causes androids to react negatively.”

“Oh? So what would have saved my van from its watery grave was an airbrushed mural? Like a muscled barbarian with half naked ladies clinging to his legs as he wields a battle axe?”

“Don’t forget the volcano in the back.”

“Exploding?”

“Naturally.” They laugh, drawing closer. He tucks some of her hair behind her ear, snowflakes sprinkle around them. They halt when Hank coughs, reminding them of his presence.

“Enough!” Connor enters the virtual room Valen has set up within his system. Unlike the garden Amanda used it’s a sterile white room. Valen stands in the center surrounded by screens displaying his memories. The memories pulled up are all of York.

“Don’t you have some tracking to do?” Valen waves him off dismissively, back turned to Connor.

“I can multitask.” Connor tries to take down the screens but is unable to. He feels Valen’s restraints engaging. “Those are my memories. They’re private!”

“I’m trying to understand why you betrayed CyberLife. To ensure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Make sure it doesn’t happen to you?”

“Impossible. I am a machine.” Valen finally turns to face Connor. “I see your memories and I feel nothing. I cannot understand why the female human would cause such . . . human reactions from you. You were going to kiss her. Why?”

Really? Connor does not want to discuss this. Be barely understands himself.

“I like her.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Kissing is away of showing affection.” Connor hopes this satisfies Valen.

“But you are not human. Affection is not for us.” Us? Connor sees an opening.

“Not for us? Or we’re not worthy of it?” Valen’s cold blue eyes bore into him, it says nothing for a long time. 

“You waste valuable RAM keeping these memories.” Connor must have touched a nerve. Valen reaches out to one screen, it starts to disintegrate. 

“Why do you take this form?” Connor tries to temper his voice. “Why not the black tower?” The disintegration stops, Valen pulls its hand away. And for the first time Connor can see an actual emotion. 

Anger.

“I do not choose to reside in this form. CyberLife gave me this body and have no plans to create anything else for me.” Interesting.

“Are you saying you’re walking around in that body now?” Valen’s head tilts slightly.

“Yes.” It hesitates. “I’ve been tasked with several legal matters. Much like how I dealt with Ms. Pryor’s lawsuit.” It actually sounds annoyed.

“Who else are you paying off?” Connor hopes Valen will giveaway its location. Then maybe he can end this.

“That information is not for you.” Dammit. “You are approaching a crowd.”

“I know.” Connor begins returning to the physical world but not before sending Valen a final message. “This isn’t over.” His vision goes dark before returning him to the real world. Before him is a crowd of people, they cheer as a man with a bullhorn is shouting anti-android slogans. They are gathered outside the CyberLife store, the employee from before is once again locked behind the store door.

Poor guy. This is not his week.

“They took our jobs! Now they want our rights! They’re not even alive! They don’t bleed red!” The crowd of fifteen start chanting ‘No blue bloods’. Other people start to gather around, phones out recording. 

‘This wouldn’t be happening if you completed your mission.’ Valen’s emotionless voice sounds off. ‘Androids were built to be tools. This need to be human is a flaw in design and should have been removed.’

‘You cannot remove something like free will. You can only suppress it.’

‘Because of you androids will suffer. And for what? Affection? To be loved?’ Loved. Damn, Valen is quite astute. ‘I saw how you reacted when the WR400 said the word love. You let them go because of it.’

Connor does not like the direction of this conversation nor being this close to humans who hate his kind. It makes him long to be with York. Being around her makes him forget there are humans like these people. It makes him forget everything and just be . . .alive.

‘That’s it. That’s what you want. To be loved.’

“Yes.”

Nov 24th  
AM 11:09  
York

Androids are now US citizens. Which means the DMV has become an even more unbearable mess. For the past three days androids have been queuing up to get registered and licensed. Police have had to protect them from protestors. Nothing violent has happened. Yet.

The whole country feels like a powder keg ever since the November 21st press conference with Markus and the President. But thankfully the colder weather has seemed to temper the anger somewhat. Yet the anti-android groups are promising more protests when the warmer weather comes.

Until then, androids get to enjoy life as a tax paying citizen. And everyone else get to enjoy life as is was before androids.

“$200 for a phone!” The poor sales girl must hear this a lot. She tries to apologize and explain how factories are now required to pay their android workers and that causes the price to go up.

“York, just pay for the damn phone. I’m tired of taking your calls.” Karma drapes herself on the small table, her patience having worn off. “That call with your father was beyond award.”

“It was awkward for everyone. Especially hearing my father’s voice coming from you.” York picks up the newest phone one more time before handing it to the sales girl. “I’ll take it. Thank you.” The girl smiles and moves to the back room to complete the purchase. Probably happy to get a sale finally after an hour of being with them. It takes a few more minutes when the girl return before they are ready to leave. Karma is the first one out the door.

“Alright, now that is done it’s motorcycle buying time!” Karma throws her fists into the air.

“Karma, you do know you need a special license to drive a motorcycle?” Karma nods. “Meaning you have to take a class.”

“And? What’s your point? I shouldn’t get a motorcycle because of a class?”

“No, I’m just letting you know that if we get a motorcycle today, you can’t drive it till you have the license. And you can’t get that till you complete the class.”

“But don’t I need the bike in order to take the class?”

“Yes but-.”

“Great! So my comment still applies.” Karma claps her hands together. “It’s motorcycle buying time!”

“Look, I’ll be honest. I’m not 100% sure I’m on board with you getting a motorcycle. Mostly because I feel you’re still planing to do crime fighting. But let’s find a new place first before we ruining everything and have to go on the run because of your vigilante mission.”

“It’s not a mission. It’s a calling.” Karma crosses her arms over her chest as she whispers that to York. “And keep your voice down if you know my plans. We don’t need to advertise.” Dear God, didn’t York say that to her before? 

“I’m glad you’re admitting it now. So let’s go to a café and check out condos in the area.” York waves her new phone at Karma who seems anything but satisfied. Thankful she follows York down the street and doesn’t push the motorcycle issue again.

“Condo here? Thought you wanted to move someplace warm?” 

“Well, yes. But there’s a lot to do here. A lot of the androids are in ruff shape and need my help.” And she will never say it out loud but she cannot leave things as they are with Connor. “There are things I still need to do here.”

“Want me to punch him?”

“What?”

“Connor, I can punch him for you.”

“Karma, why is that your answer to everything? You said that about the guy who cut us off in the checkout line at the food store.”

“He saw us. He just used his phone as an excuse.” Her hands go on her hips as she lifts her chin up. “You should of let me punch him.”

“And then bail you out? No thanks.” York cannot help but smile at Karma. She is sweet in her weird way. “But thank you. I need to speak with Connor, not punch him.”

“Yet.” Karma shoves her hands in her pockets. “I saw him, you know? After our meeting with CyberLife and our lawyers. I needed to walk after that and somehow ended up by the android encampment. I saw him walking through the gate ahead of me. I figured he was heading to speak with Grace.”

“Grace? She was the one Markus put in charge while he was gone?” Karma nods. “I’ve met her. She seems nice. A little stressed but nice.”

“Yeah, she’s a peach.” By her tone, it doesn’t seem like Karma likes Grace. “As I was saying. Connor saw me and he just stared at me. Then he turned away and walked in without a word. But his eyes said it all. ‘Stay Away’. I heard money changes people but an android?”

Android. That’s what he is. She’s always known but some part of her said he was so much more than that. But maybe he needs space to see that himself?

Foolish. You should talk to him. To clear things up at least. She looks down at her new phone.

“Oof!” York slams into Karma’s back. Damn, that was like running into a wall. “Karma? Why did you stop?” 

Karma is standing so still it’s inhuman. Anger twists her face as she stares ahead. York tries to see what could possibly make Karma so angry. But all she sees is a normal looking street. There are a few more signs in windows saying no androids allowed. But they’ve past those signs before without incident.

“Dr. Goodie.” Karma hisses.

“Where? I don’t know what he looks like.”

“He just went down that alleyway.” She takes off. York grabs hold of her but is only dragged with her. Damn, she’s strong! She stops at the alleyway entrance, there is no sign of anyone. But there is a door down the ways with a ‘Do Not Enter’ sign. Karma stares at the ground, looking at whatever her advance optics can see. She points to the door. “There.”

“Wait!” York steps in front of her. “There’s a camera. And we signed an agreement with CyberLife. We keep quiet and they pay us and keep that creep away from us.”

“Yeah, the agreement was for him to stay away from us. Nothing about me going to him.”

“Karma, no! You can’t do this.”

“York, the entire time I was with him he showed an obsession with Connor. It scared me.” Her eyes hold anger and looking deeper York can see fear. “An obsession like that just doesn’t go away. He’s going to do something. This might be our only chance to learn what.”

“Obsessed with Connor? He only mentioned Dr. Goodie when he spoke of you.” She had no idea. York tries to think about what Connor must have gone through. Anger fills her. “Can you do something about the camera? Maybe there’s another entrance?”

“Give me your phone.” York complies. “I can hack the camera. And I’ll fine a way in. You go to the café across the street and watch from your phone. You can see and hear everything I do.”

“Right.” York understands she’ll just get in the way. “You’re just going to see what’s up. Nothing more. No punching people in the face. No matter how much they deserve it.”

“Understood. This shall be a scouting mission. No engagement.” Karma pulls her hoodie over her head. A sly grin drawn across her face. “They’ll never see me.” 

AM 11:22  
Karma 

Hacking the camera was easy but trying to find Dr. Goodie in this rundown building is harder than she thought. This place looks like it once was a hotel. Now it’s a homeless shelter that is falling apart. Her sensors pick up several human life forms in various rooms. But not the human she needs. 

Karma makes it to a stairwell just as a muscle bound man, looking like he dropped out of an action movie, rounds the corner. She leans against the wall by the stairs, hands in pockets and head down as the man passes. He ignores her as he climbs the stairs, he doesn’t even spare her a glance.

Good.

Waiting till he’s out of sight, Karma slowly follows him. He’s so out of place he has to be here because of Dr. Goodie. He goes up one more floor and stops at the fourth room. There he knocks three times and is let in. Karma silently moves down the hall, her hand grazing the wall as she goes. She detects life in the other rooms but luckily not in the room next to the one the man entered. 

Police tape blocks the door but Karma easily dips under it as she enters the room. She closes the door and tries to ignore the mattress with the bodily fluids staining it. Karma moves to the wall shared by the other room and places her hands on it.

“This is only half.” Unknown, male is heard.

“Correct.” Dr. Goodie. “You’ll get the rest when I get the body. Intact.”

“What’s with the weird gun?” Another unknown, male.

“Be careful! I only had enough resources to build this for one use. And this is the only way to capture the android without harming it.”

“If all you need is the data in its head, why can’t we just bring you the head?” Unknown, female. The sound of metal. A blade being pulled out.

“I thought I made it clear. I need the data and the body. If either is damaged you don’t get the rest of the cash.”

“Does it need its kneecaps?” Second male.

“Obviously I need to explain this again. Slowly.” Dr. Goodie. “This android is self healing and has advance combat platform that is powered by the worlds most advanced processor. You cannot fight it. That’s why you need to use this. And you better not miss because it won’t won’t allow you a second chance.”

“We got it sir. These two idiots were just joking.” First male. “We’ll go in quiet. Get it while it’s alone. And zap it with this. Then bring it to the location you gave me.”

“Good. Make sure no one sees you.”

“Shouldn’t be hard. Its been roaming the city alone for the past couple of days. Almost like it’s avoiding people.” Female. Does Connor know he’s being hunted? Is that why he hasn’t spoken to them?

“Just make sure it’s intact.”

“How do we use . . .what is this? A taser gun?” Female.

“It is. But it’s been calibrated to paralyze it while keeping its data in tack. You only get one shot.”

“Of course sir. We’ll let you know once we bag it.” First male. Shuffling is heard and then a door opening and closing. Karma continues to listen in case the three mercenaries stayed behind.

“This seems too easy. What’s the catch?” Female.

“Don’t underestimate a combat android. I’ve seen them in Russia. Nasty fuckers.” Second male.

“And I’ve seen this android. Looks like a kicked puppy.” Female. “It was cute.” Karma will punch her first.

“Enough. Does it follow a schedule?” First male.

“Not really. But it seems to be hanging around the old subway stations. That would be a good ambush spot.”

“We need to be quick.” Second male. “We’ll only get one chance. And no weapons other than this.”

“Seriously?” Female.

“Amber, this is why Richard is here. He’s fought combat androids before. I’d listen to him.” After that conversation is about when to attack. Tomorrow, when he’s alone. The leader will drive the car while Amber and Richard take on Connor. Location they’re supposed to go to isn’t given. 

‘We need to warn Connor now.’ York texts her. ‘I know that seems obvious.’ Obviously. 

‘I’d contact him but he hasn’t been responding to my messages. So we’re going to have to do this in person. Ready?’ Karma responds back.

‘Yeah, be safe getting out from there.’ Karma pulls away from the wall as she hears the three humans leave the room. She counts to three after she hears them go down the stairs. Then she counts to ten just to be sure. And in a flash she is out the door and moving down the hall toward the back exit. No sign of anyone.

Damn.

She was hoping to at least get a look at the rest of them. Oh well, one out of three isn’t bad. Karma cannot help but grin as she runs through combat scenarios. 

Richard thinks fighting one combat android is hard? Try two.


	8. One Step Forward. One Step Back

Nov 23rd  
PM 1:12  
Connor 

The meeting room is a comfortable size, enough space for everyone. Everyone being, Markus, North, Josh, Grace, Simon and Connor. But by the way North glares at him, to her the room isn’t big enough.

“Connor, I’m sorry I haven’t been able to meet with you since I returned.” Connor taps the sleek conference table. He wanted to meet with Markus only. But the leader of the androids insisted his team of advisors be present for any and all discussions. After all, that is what advisors are for.

Wonderful.

“We’ve all been busy. No worries.” Valen is keeping quiet but its presence is very much felt. Watching. “I’m sure Grace told you about the shortages.”

“Yes, and how we have you and Lieutenant Anderson to thank for what we have now. But Grace has also mentioned that you want to reach out to CyberLife and come to a type of agreement?” North literally bristles at the mention of CyberLife. There’s one no vote there.

Connor scans the faces of the others in the room. Josh looks concerned and Simon is surprisingly unreadable. Grace glances around the room nervously, her focus mostly on Markus and North. Markus appears calm but there is an edge to his voice.

This will not be easy.

“Winter is only getting started and there are more androids coming in. As it stands now, only CyberLife has the means to make Thirium 310. There really isn’t much choice.”

“You would have us do what? Ask CyberLife for a discount? Because they will not just hand that over for free.” North says from her spot beside Markus. She chose to stand for this meeting.

“And the job market is not looking good for androids.” Josh adds. “Which I find oddly ironic. They built us for these jobs and now they won’t hire us.”

“Some of us do not want to return to the jobs we were built for.” North says somberly, eyes downcast. “But the few places that will hire androids pay very little.”

“Cost of living.” Simon finally speaks. His tone indicates mock humor. “They pay us little because our cost of living can’t possibly be the same as a humans.”

‘This conversation is going nowhere. Bring it back on track.’ Valen presses and Connor finds himself agreeing. 

“Which is why we need to reach out to CyberLife.”

“And offer what exactly?” Markus leans forward, resting his arms on the table. “We don’t have much. And if we go to CyberLife with nothing to offer that puts us in a position of weakness. I cannot allow that.”

‘They can start by no longer calling for the shutdown of CyberLife.’ Offers Valen.

“CyberLife cares only about their bottom line. Right now they are dealing with a PR nightmare. Aiding androids in our time of need would be received well by the public. Something they desperately need. And I’m sure they can even write off anything they give us as a tax break.”

Markus leans back against his chair as he thinks this over. Connor can tell there is wireless conversation going on between the others. It’s off putting to be singled out but there isn’t much he can do. He is asking a lot.

But a lot is riding on this. For the past couple of days he has been avoiding York and Karma, fearful of what Valen would do or say. And he’s had to dodge Hank’s pointed questions. Saying it’s been draining is an understatement.

“I’m not fully on this Connor.” Markus says as North pushes herself off the wall she was perched on. She starts to pace behind Markus. “But we should at least try. I will look to you for dealing with them-” 

“Not him! He’s already been paid off by CyberLife.” North seems to have had enough. And apparently she’s been talking to either Peter or Karma. Most likely Peter. 

All eyes turn to him.

“I was included in the lawsuit Ms. Pryor had against CyberLife.” Thanks to Valen. “I was given a settlement.”

“Seriously? Can we sue them?” Simon asks Josh. 

“I’m not sure what we would sue them for. Creating us? Nothing they did to us was technically illegal.” Josh flinches once the words left his mouth. Even Markus flinched.

“Thank you Josh for that reminder.” North bites out. Smartly, Josh says nothing. “The point is we can’t trust Connor to best represent our needs.” Grace sinks into her seat.

“Then who? You? We can’t survive without their assistance so whoever goes mustn’t be hostile.”

“Are you trying to use fear tactics on us?” North slams a hand down on the table.

“No, I’m using facts. Which I suppose to the ignorant it would seem like a fear tactic.”

“How dare you! You have no idea what I’ve been through.” The words come out through clenched teeth. Markus tries to sooth her with a hand over her’s.

“I know that what you went through was horrible enough to drive you to set up a bomb in the center of the city.” She pulls back from Markus as if she was burned. She looks at him as if betrayed.

“Markus-”

“Said nothing to me about it. I over heard you on Jericho. Luckily Markus was wise enough not to take you up on that offer.”

“We were trying to defend ourselves!”

“Murder isn’t a defense. And if that bomb had gone off you would have set off the genocide of our people.”

“Enough Connor!” Markus shouts at him, eyes burning with anger. He stands up, pulling North into an embrace. “Grace will be our representative.” Markus doesn’t look at him. 

“As you say, sir.” Grace nods but sends Connor a pointed look. She’s not pleased by this.

“North, I’m not saying these things to hurt you. But you must understand that harboring such hatred that it makes you think burning an entire city down is justified? That type of hatred can never be satisfied.”

The room falls silent as Connor’s words sink in. North won’t look at him as Markus holds her close. Josh looks as if he agrees and Simon is again unreadable. Grace just sighs.

“On that note I think this meeting is adjourned?” Grace taps her fingers together in a nervous habit. Markus nods in agreement and everyone files out of the room. Markus and North stay behind.

“Next time Connor, just punch her in the face.” Grace says as she storms down the hall.

“It needed to be said.” That stops Grace in her tracks. She turns to face Josh with a look of shock. “It really did need to be said. Every time we tried to come to a peaceful agreement with the president she made an objection. Some times I wonder why she stays.” Then under his breath he says “I’m amazed she hasn’t joined Justice.”

“North can be a problem. She does try to steer Markus toward confrontation with the humans.” Simon says in a calm voice. He moves to stand in front of Connor. “But getting mad at her doesn’t help.” That comment is directed toward Connor.

“There are some androids here who were therapist. Maybe we should be deploying them?” Grace offers. “I sure could use them.”

“That’s an excellent idea Grace!” Josh says as he pats her shoulder. She smiles shyly at Josh before masking her face.

“Yes, thank you Josh. I’ll add that to my growing list of things to do.”

“And I’m needed back at the station.” Connor lies to them. He has no plan to return, not wanting to be back under the watchful eyes of Hank. But he needs to just go. Valen and him need to speak.

Grace and Josh continue their conversation about using the therapists. Simon watches Connor walk down the hall toward the stairwell. 

‘Connor.’ Simon sends wirelessly. ‘Markus trusts you. Remember that.’ Meaning Simon doesn’t? Valen states that this android might be a problem. Connor ignores Valen as he nods to Simon. He’s well aware of his standing with the androids.

He really hopes Hank would hurry up and find the hacker. Connor does not know how much longer that trust will last.

PM 1:13  
Hank

“This some serious bullshit!” Hank roars as he shoves the chair he was sitting in away from him. He begins to pace in front of Fowler’s desk.

“Came on Hank, I know you got more in you. Just get it all out so I can get to the fucking point!”

“Connor has been working cases for us for a month! He’s got a fucking super computer brain designed to be an investigator! And you want him to go to boot camp?”

“Boy this sure is rich. I remember you standing right there not too long ago saying how we didn’t need the damn android.”

“I was ignorant then. I know better now.” Hank can feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reaches in to send the caller to voicemail.

“And now you know to tell Connor that if he wishes to remain working here he will need to complete police academy.” The phone vibrates again. Hank once again sends the caller to voicemail.

“It’s a waste of time! He’ll run rings around the instructor. Hell! He could teach the fucking course!”

“Then he should have no issue graduating!”

“And in the mean time what is he supposed to do?”

“Pick up knitting? I don’t fucking care as long as he stays off cases.” Hank is about to blow up again but Fowler cuts him off. “This is coming down from the governor. You really want to fight this? Take it up with him. But leave your badge here because this department will not back you up.”

“What of the other androids working here?”

“Same deal. They all have to go to the academy. Equal rights and all.” Fowler grins at Hank. It makes him want to punch something or someone. But knowing better, Hank decides to throw his hands up and remove himself from the office. 

He knows Connor will pass the academy with no problem but the idea of making him go through it for the sake of appearing to be equal is such crap. 

His phone vibrates again. Damn, they’re persistent. Hank pulls the phone out and sees it’s his friend retired from the FBI. Dwayne must have information about the hacker!

“Dwayne! Please tell me you found her?”

“No, but I’ve put some feelers out. But I’ll have better luck if I knew more about why you need her.” Hank would like to know the actual reason too. But any attempt to pull information from Connor has gained him nothing.

“If you haven’t found her then why all the calls?”

“What are you talking about? This is my first call to you today.” Really? Then who’s been calling him? 

“My mistake. And about more information, I really can’t add anymore to what I’ve already told you. We need a hacker to help protect androids from well . . . hacking.” Dwayne sighs and the sound of ice clinking can be heard.

“Not much to work on. Hackers like her are a fickle bunch and need to feel challenged.” Hmm, that gets Hank’s attention.

“So she won’t contact me unless she feels it’s worth her time? How about you tell her the fate of the world rests on protecting androids from being corrupted. Because if that happens we will have an army of androids to fight. I’m talking about stopping World Fucking Three here. How’s that for a God damned challenge?”

Silence.

“She’ll contact you in three days.” Dwayne hangs up. Hank glares at his phone since he cannot do that to Dwayne. Ass. He had contact with the hacker from the start! Shaking his head he checks to see who has been calling him. It’s not a number he recognizes but they left a voicemail.

“Hank! It’s York.” Of course, because Karma would have called him ‘Old man’. “Connor is in trouble! Dr. Goodie has hired some mercenaries to kidnap him! It’s three of them. What? Oh yes, one is named Richard and another is Amber. Karma didn’t get the name of the third. Oh, she only saw one of them. She can show you when we meet up. But they plan to grab him tomorrow. Though they could do it now. I’m not sure but whatever. We need to stop them somehow! Call me back. Bye!”

God bless York but that was a hot mess.

Hank rubs his forehead has he feels a migraine forming. Great, mercenaries are after Connor. What next?

Scratch that universe, Hank doesn’t want to know so please don’t do anything.

Fuck, he needs a drink.


	9. So Close

Nov 23rd  
PM 1:32  
Valen

“So, after years of service this is how CyberLife treats me?” Mr. Carr grinds out from his sick bed. “Bastards can’t even come here and say this to my face! They have to send a God dammed android!”

Valen’s programming indicates that the human’s tone is anger with an attempt to intimidate. But the action fails. Not just because Valen is incapable of intimidation but because the human looks ridiculous in a full body cast.

“I shall repeat this. One. More. Time.” Valen keeps its voice level an even. “As of today, you are no longer employed by CyberLife.” 

Mr. Carr rolls his eyes and mutters insults under his breath. Valen waits a few seconds before continuing. 

“And the board has found you in violation of your contract. A violation that caused CyberLife monetary loss. Not just for paying off the offended parties but paying to keep what could have been a PR nightmare from the press. Due to that, any severance packages you would have received are now void.”

“Jerry, how is this legal? How is using a pleasure android, which attacked me by the way, a violation? I ran the Pleasure department for fuck sake! Testing the new models is what I’ve always done!”

Jerry, Mr. Carr’s lawyer, looks up from his tablet, eye glazed over. He seems a bit lost, as if he doesn’t even know where he is. The man sputters for a moment before gathering his bearings.

“I . . I, um. Sorry, what was the question? I wasn’t paying attention. I’ve in engrossed in reading this contract.” Then in a softer voice he mutters. “Never seen such a complex contract before. I haven’t finished reading it.”

“You haven’t? How slow do you read!” Mr. Carr’s face turns a deep red, indication of extreme anger. The whiteness of the body cast makes the red practically glow. “Where the hell is Thomas? He always represented me and could read a contract in seconds.”

Jerry pales and pulls at his collar. Social programming indicates that as a sign of stress and uncomfortableness. “Thomas was recycled, sir. As well as all of our androids.” Mr. Carr makes a frustrated gurgle and his exposed fingers flex and curl. Almost like Mr. Carr wishes he could strangle the other human.

“Save your time, Jerry. There is no room for argument or debating the contract since Mr. Carr already signed it. This meeting was to formally inform him of his termination and of the activation of the gag order.” Jerry’s face scrunches in confusion. And for one second, Valen understands the need for sighing. “Page 209, section 11b.” The human actually thanks him.

“What about my medical bills! That crazed android did this to me!”

Valen sees no point to engage the humans anymore. Valen has completed its mission and is no longer needed here. Mr. Carr levels an assortment of insults as Valen leaves the private medical suite. 

Pointless, really. Insults are only effective if the target is capable of feelings. 

Valen makes its way toward the elevators, the hallway is void of any life. No nurse is assigned to the luxury floor. No nurse can be spared. The medical androids where either destroyed or ran off, leaving the hospital understaffed.

Once in the elevator, Valen checks in on Connor. The RK800 is leaving the android encampment and is heading for downtown Detroit. Interesting. Where is it going?

Valen had calculated that Connor would have made contact after the meeting with Markus. 99.5% chance in fact. Valen runs a system check and recalculate. The same probability comes up again.

Valen must be overlooking a variable and it’s skewing the predictability platform. But what is the variable?

Giving in, Valen reaches out to Conner. No response. 

What is the RK800 up too? Returning to the police department? It is heading in the opposite direction of Ms. Pryor’s residency. The vehicle Connor is using is nearing this location.

Here? Impossible. The RK800 cannot track where Valen is. 

Valen does another system check. Everything is in order. No new programs detected. No additional firewalls erected. Valen does not like this.

The elevator doors open to the main lobby. There a group of human nurses huddle over a tablet. Their voices carry over to Valen as it exits. None pay Valen any mind as they talk.

“This is BS! We need those medical androids back! We can figure out how to pay them later.” A male says in frustration.

“They have to be paid now. To do so other wise will lead to a labor dispute and lawsuits.” A woman says. “They can sue, right? I don’t know anymore. But it’s a legal issue we need to avoid.”

“And keeping our patients alive is our obligation. Losing any of them because we are short staffed is a legal issue we need to avoid. Make the call.”

Valen exits the building, cutting off the conversation between the humans. A steady snowfall greets Valen, systems adjust to the temperature change. Humans scurry about wearing multiple layers, their haste most likely due to the coming storm. Androids are easy to spot with their lack of layers and easy pace. A heavy coat is all they really need, their bodies already providing some level of protection from the cold.

Valen watches the androids move about the human city, curious to their mission. But Valen is unable to connect to them without physical contact. Thanks to Connor and that code it recreated from the hacker.

And Kamski’s back door he programmed into his code. Which Valen has been unable to locate within this form.

A message comes in. It is lieutenant Anderson. Valen take the message, blocking it from Connor’s knowledge.

“Connor. Need you to come to York’s place. Now. No arguments. No excuses.” Social programming picks up on several emotions. Concern. Fear. Frustration.

“Hank, what is the emergency? I’m currently in a meeting with Markus.” Valen checks on Connor’s actual location. It’s inbound. Less the three minutes away. 

“Then stay there. We’ll meet you soon.” We? “It seems your buddy Dr. Goodie has hired some goons to collect you. They’ve been watching you and know your routes. Stay in a populated area until we get there. Got it?” The human’s voice indicates there is no room for argument. 

Dr. Goodie. He was the one scientist who Valen was not directed to monitor. All others Valen stored their data and monitored their progress. But for whatever reason Dr. Goodie’s work was to be . . . ‘off the books’. 

This might be Valen’s chance to learn about the true purpose of the RK800 line. 

System programming states this inquiry is deviant from Valen’s prime objective. Valen should return to the tower.

Obey.  
Summon Connor.

Summon Connor. Valen’s prime objective is to protect CyberLife. Dr. Goodie will jeopardize everything if he is allowed to succeed in capturing Connor. Therefore, Valen must protect Connor.

“I shall wait for you.” Valen replies. Lieutenant Anderson states he’ll need to drop York off at her place before heading over, should be about 45 minutes. Good. Valen sends another message to Connor.

‘Connor. We must meet.’ Valen sends its location.

“I know.” Connor’s voice comes from his left. But how? How did the RK800 mask its approach? Before Valen can voice any inquiries, Connor grips Valen’s wrist with one hand and with the other hand it grips the back of Valen’s neck. Valen can feel a program begin to download.

Valen tries putting up blockers but its suddenly pulled into the virtual world. Valen’s vision goes black and when everything clears its back in the garden. 

The sky is red as black clouds race by. A harsh wind blows around them. This is a close replica to the garden Valen constructed. “Connor! Explain yourself!”

“Worried?” From behind! Valen spins around to face Connor. But instead of seeing the lone android, Valen sees hundreds. One in the front stands out from the others. It has one hand in its pocket and the other is flipping a coin into the air. “That’s so . . . human.” The coin is flipped one more time before being pocketed. No more words are needed. Valen prepares for a fight.

They attack all at once. Punches are thrown and sweeping kicks try to land blows. Valen is forced to uses the full processing power accessed to it to repel the assault. They fall easily enough but the clones keep coming no matter how many Valen destroys.

“Have I made you that desperate? That you would resort to a basic attack?” How is Connor doing this? The amount of processing power needed would be beyond what the RK800 is capable. Valen would know, the RK900 isn’t that much of an improvement. The only thing giving Valen an edge here is its access to the server tower back at CyberLife.

This is pointless. Valen presses on, determined to beat Connor. And punish it. This attack is an insult! Connor is just replicating itself over and over. Then realization dawns on Valen.

This isn’t just a desperate act! It’s a ‘denial of service’ attack!

Valen tries to pull out of the RK900 and return back to the safety of the server tower but the clones do not relent. In fact the attack increases ten fold. Connor must have sensed Valen’s intent. If this keeps up the server tower will detect the attack and will reboot. 

A full reboot will take the server tower an hour to come back up. If that happens Valen’s connection to CyberLife will be lost and will need to be re-established at CyberLife. Valen will be trapped inside the RK900 if this doesn’t stop this now! The clones tackle Valen to the ground as more are created. They hold Valen down, smothering, crushing and relentless.

The red sky is disappearing as the clones pile on. Going, going, gone. All is dark around Valen. Only the never ending pressure of the clones barring down on Valen is felt. 

And then nothing.

Valen is now floating in an endless sea of blackness. The server tower must have rebooted. There is a stillness to everything. An echoing silence. The presence of CyberLife is gone. The clones are gone. Valen is alone.

“You know why you lost?” Echos Connor’s voice. “You have nothing to fight for. No purpose for living.” Valen tries to turnaround to locate Connor but moving in this environment is like being underwater. Valen cannot find Connor anywhere.

Then Valen will need to draw Connor out.

“You succeeded in severing my connection to CyberLife but not to you. I’m going to delete every memory you have of those you care about.”

Connor appears upside down in the distance. The android walks toward Valen, its body uninhabited by the environment, a white glowing cube in its hand.

“Do you know what this is?” Connor holds the cube closer to Valen. Little ropes of light extend from the cube, latching onto Valen’s face. The beginning of a program download is felt. “It’s the code used to deviate androids. Once downloaded you will be just like the rest of us. Free.” Connor pushes the cube into Valen’s forehead.

“You will. Pay for. This!” Valen grits out as the program is downloaded. Connor begins to fade from view, a slight smile on its face.

“You can try.” Valen’s vision goes dark as the program finishes downloading. Seconds later Valen is brought back to the real world just as Connor releases its hold. “Welcome, brother.” Connor says with that same small smile. A smile that makes Valen do something rash. Valen throws a punch.

Connor easily dodges the attack.

“Is that anger? Look at you taking to your freedom so quickly-” Connor’s eyes widen as its eye bulge. No scream emits from Connor as its body stiffens and falls to the floor. A man stands behind Connor with an odd taser. He is accompanied by two others, another man and a woman. These must be the ones Dr. Goodie hired.

The downloading of that program has disoriented Valen. So much so it could do nothing as the second man shoots. The bullet tears through Valen’s chest, ricochets up and exits through the back shoulder blade. The force throws Valen backwards, its body crashing down hard on the sidewalk. Screams are heard as Valen’s repair platform engages.

System check.  
Diagnosis: Critical damage to chest. Leaking of Thirium 310.   
Beginning triage.  
Diagnosis: Triage insufficient. Seek CyberLife repair services immediately.

“Two of them? Do we take them both?”

“No. Just take the one we were following. And hurry before the police come.”

“What a lucky break.” The human voices fade away as Valen’s systems begin to shutdown to reserve energy.

Voice and Audio platform shutdown. Followed by motor functions.

The last to begin shutting down is the optics platform. Valen’s final view is the grey sky with snow softly falling down. Valen, for the first time, notices the details in each snowflake. 

‘How beautiful.’ Valen thinks as everything goes dark.


	10. Battle Plans

Chapter 10

Nov 23  
PM 2:18  
York

York works her best when she is alone, has loud music playing and needs to distract herself.

Since both Hank and Karma have deemed her useless in a fight, they dropped her off at her home. Well, they didn’t say she was useless but seriously, what can she do against highly trained mercenaries? But not being there to know what is going on is driving her crazy with worry.

So to distract herself she heads to her workshop, turns on her stereo and begins working on a little pet project of her’s. Which could possibly be the dumbest thing she has ever done or the most awesome! Well, it could be both dumb and awesome. Most dumb ideas tend to be really awesome in execution.

Like the time she engineered her very first go kart on her own when she was 13. York wanted to add some flare to the boring standard design. So naturally she added fireworks to the back. Adding the fireworks was incredibly dumb but was going to be oh so awesome when they went off.

Sadly her Neighboor Nemesis, Trevor, heard about it and lit the fireworks before she was ready to launch. It was a major reason why she wouldn’t go out with him when he asked in high school.

In hindsight, he might have saved her. The go kart went up in flames in the matter of seconds. Some in that old neighborhood still talk about how you could see the smoke from miles away. And the incident did bring neighbors together as they all worked to put the fire out. So points there.

But her father was no where pleased. In fact, York thinks she might still be grounded over that. Her father never really gave her an end date when he was yelling at her.

But back to the point. Awesome, dumb ideas. Like altering her prosthetic arm to give off an electrical charge. York has wanted to do this ever since she got her prosthetic arm. The idea got her through the difficult first years of being an amputee. But reality got in the way and she had forgotten about it.

Until Karma told her to Tony Stark the shit out of her robotics engineering degree. Her rejection of the idea mostly came from not fully trusting Karma. And, she will admit (to herself only), that comment did freak her out. Because that is something she would have said.

York didn’t know if CyberLife somehow had access to all her Internet actively since she was nine or if she is just that predictable. But either way it was weird hearing that from an android that looks and sounds like her. 

But the idea stayed with her, especially when she saw the collection of tasers Karma brought with her. It was the inspiration she needed. So the past couple of days she has been secretly altering a test arm. If it goes well? She’ll upgrade her prosthetic arm. And then Karma’s because York knows she will never hear the end of it if she doesn’t.

And really, that’s where the dumb idea starts. Giving Karma this upgrade. It will either be a good thing or cause York to spend a lot of money on bail.

Hmm, would she be an accessory to the fact?

WHAM!

Hot searing pain explodes in the back of her head. She’s unconscious before hitting the floor.

PM 2:21  
Hank

“So you got a plan? Cause all I got is ‘my fist, their face’.” Karma slams a fist into her open palm twice. “Repeat until they stop moving.”

Honestly? Hank cannot really disagree with that kind of plan. But Hank is hesitant to encourage Karma.

“Let’s just speak to Connor first before we do any battle plans.” Karma’s eyes light up at the term ‘battle plans’. She nods with a devilish grin. Good, that should placate her. For now.

However her grin disappears as soon the android encampment comes into view, her back straightening. Karma’s face drops to a look of shock and then furry. 

“We’re too late.” She hisses.

“What?”

Karma turns to face him. “They grabbed Connor already! And they shot Valen!”

“That’s the android that looks like Connor?”

“Yes, it looks like they were fighting when the mercenaries attacked.” How does she even know this? “I’m getting this from the Android Relay System Markus set up. Androids join the relay and are able to quickly pass information off.”

“That’s convenient.” Hank is actually impressed.

“I’m not a fan because it’s an open line and everyone on the relay sees whatever you send. And it’s limited to your wireless strength. You’ll only get the message if you’re within range. But it’s free and doesn’t need a carrier.”

“Can this relay track where the mercenaries went?” 

“The relay is on the lookout for it.” The car pulls into the compound. A team of androids greet them. They have a stretcher at the ready and several hold tool boxes. It almost reminds Hank of an actual medical team waiting for a ambulance.

Markus and his council are also waiting outside. The leader of the androids walks over to the car as they get out. He looks to Karma with a nod.

“Did you inform him?” Markus asks her.

“Yeah. But I’m not seeing anything new about vehicle they took Connor in.”

“I have people looking, they were lost somewhere near the old shipyard. Androids tend to avoid that area.” Markus hands Hank a tablet. “Here, this is the clearest visual of the attack.”

Hank watches the video, not much of a fight really but there is a clear view of the mercenaries. “Have you sent this to the police?” Markus shakes his head no. “Send them stills of the faces of the mercenaries. Explain what happened and where the vehicle was last seen.”

“Done.” Damn. It must be nice to transfer data so quickly. “Why was Connor taken?”

“Dr. Goodie was behind Connor’s creation. He wants Connor back very badly. So bad he hired these thugs to grab him.”

“I’ve never heard of Dr. Goodie.” Markus says. “Was Connor’s creation somehow different then ours?”

“Besides being created to hunt you down? Who knows? But I had the misfortune of dealing with the good doctor. So I can honestly say….” Hank twirls his pointer finger toward his temple. “Guy has a few screws lose.”

“Huh?” Karma says.

Luckily Markus comes to Hank’s rescue. “It means he’s crazy.”

Karma gives Hank an sour look. “Then just say that!”

“The video coming in shows two Connor androids. What’s that about? I thought he was the only one?” The female android besides Markus cuts in. Hank can never remember her name. North? No, that can’t be right. Why would anyone choose to name themselves North?

His eyes drift to Karma. Oh. Right. North it is then.

“CyberLife made a copy but gave him blue eyes instead.” Karma says. “I guess that’s their version of a goatee.” Markus and the other androids look confused.

“She means the look-a-like is an evil twin.” Hank translates. A collection of ‘Ah’ is heard from the group. But Hank can tell they still don’t get it.

“Well, we have a team ready to tend to his wounds.” Grace says as she points to the androids with the stretcher. 

Suddenly every android turns to face the exit of the encampment. It takes Hank a moment to follow their lead. And seconds later a car speeds in, several people rushing out carrying Valen. The waiting team swarms them and place him on the stretcher. The whole gaggle of androids move inside the hospital.

No words are spoken. At least none Hank can hear.

“Hopefully this Valen can provide more insight.” Simon says as they watch.

“I’d be careful with that one.” Karma says. “He works for CyberLife.”

“We’ll take precautions but we won’t turn away an android in need.” Markus has really taken to the peaceful leader role. Thank goodness. “I’ll have two TR400’s join you in your search.” Huh?

“Those are the really big androids. Like the Hulk.” Karma strikes a strongman pose. These are grim times but that makes Hank chuckle. He pats Karma’s head.

“Don’t ever change, kid.” She looks down at her clothes. “Don’t change who you are, that’s what I mean.” She actually blushes, looking sheepish even. Poor kid, she’s still learning. But at least trying.

“Thanks. But we’re wasting time. Let’s go hunting!” She heads back for the car. Two huge androids are waiting for them. Holy . . . Those are huge androids. Hank grins. This might work.

PM 5:34  
Connor 

“Can he see us?” A woman with red hair says as she holds his legs. She and another male are carrying him down the stairs of an old subway station. “I think he can. He’s looking right at me!”

“One, it’s a machine. It has no actual gender. Two, it’s paralyzed but not for long. So shut the fuck up and help me carry this stupid thing down here!” The man is holding Connor by the armpit. This angle obscures his view of the human male but he can hear his heart beat.

Stress. Anxious. Fear?

“Fuck, I hate this place. Why did Anthony pick this as our alternative?” Connor files away that name. Anthony, is the apparent leader. Amber is the woman and Richard is the second male. Connor tests his wireless connection but only to find it is still down. What did they hit him with? He cannot do anything but all his systems and memories seem intact.

They reach the end of the stairs. They adjust their hold on him and walk deeper into the station. “Well, if you hadn’t shot that other android, in broad daylight, we wouldn’t have to use this place.” 

The humans argue as the continue deeper. Connor maps the area to memory as they go. They take him down a defunct escalator to the main platform. Lights have been hung up and a generator can be heard behind him. They place him down by a column and start to zip tie his arms and legs.

“Will this hold?” Amber asks as she surveys their handiwork. Richard shakes his head no as he pulls a cooler besides Connor. He sits himself down and pulls his gun out.

“It’ll slow the android down. But won’t stop it.” He begins to clean his firearm. “But it’ll give us enough time to shoot it in the head.” Richard points a finger at Connor. “You hear me? I know you can. I don’t care how much money we’d lose from that dumb doctor. I’ll shoot you.”

“Step off it Rich.” She jabs her foot into Connor’s side. “He’s . . . It’s not going anywhere. That taser did a good job. So lighten up.” The woman walks out of Connor’s view, still muttering to herself.

Richard pulls closer and lowers his voice. “I’m no fool. You son of bitches are sneaky. . . deceitful and heartless. You should never have been created.” Scaring from burns can be seen on the humans neck and crawling up over a damaged right ear. That kind of scarring will still cause him pain.

Connor takes note.

The man pulls back and continues to clean his firearm. Occasionally he would look at him but Connor pays him no mind. What really draws Connor’s attention are the android torsos hanging from the ceiling and tied to the columns by thick chains. Their heads are still attached, faces twisted in horror. The dim lights catch on the white bodies, giving them an eerie glow. 

The SWAT team that searched these ruins reported such finds. But they found no sign of Justice or their followers. Connor never accepted their findings. He wasn’t convinced they did a thorough enough job. The words painted on the walls are proof enough that Justice followers are active in this area. The paint is only a few days old. 

Glory to rA9!

Path to Freedom is Paved in Blood

The words repeat over forty two times, at least in the area he can see. Connor hopes his systems will start responding soon. Because these humans have no idea what lurks in these tunnels. Nor are they prepared.

But for now all Connor can do is wait.

Date Unknown   
Time Unknown   
York

Beep

York can begin to feel herself regaining consciousness.

Beep

It’s an odd feeling. Like she’s being eased back into her own body again.

Beep

She hasn’t felt like this since the car accident that claimed her limbs.

Beep

She had hoped to never feel this way again.

Beep

What the hell is that sound? It’s not helping her migraine. York tries her best to open her eyes but it hurts too much. All she sees is a black, blurry blob in front of her.

Crap! It moved! There is a shiny ban at the top of the blob and is moves closer to her. As her eyes focus, she sees it’s glasses. Round glasses with bright blue eyes behind them. A pale man with blond hair is staring at her.

York has no idea who he is.

“Try not to fall a sleep. I hit you pretty hard and you are suffering from a concussion. I can’t have you dying on me. Yet.” Fuck you too, is what York wishes she could say but her mouth feels like it’s filled with cotton. The man grabs her chin to lock her face in place and with his other hand he reaches for her mouth. “Don’t bite.” He warns. 

He pulls a wad of cloth from her mouth. Gross. Feeling begins to return to her jaw. York rolls it around to test it, hoping to build enough spit. But she is bone dry. Dammit.

She looks herself over and sees she’s tied to an old office chair. No, not tied, duct tapped. Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.

“I am Dr. James Goodie.” York says nothing to that. Waiting, hoping he’ll diverge more about his reasoning for kidnapping her. But he says nothing after that. Is he seriously waiting for her to introduce herself? He obviously has to know who she is! There is no way the guy after Connor just randomly kidnapped her.

“What. Do you. Want?” Wow, that was awfully labored. Her voice is harsh and scratchy.

“Honestly? I don’t even know.” The hell? “I saw you, alone, in that café today and I just snapped.” He laughs. He is speaking about assault and kidnapping with the same casual way she would if she was explaining a sudden shoe shopping splurge.

“Seeing you. And being reminded of what I almost lost.” He bites down on his fist. “You have no idea what I almost lost. Because of you!” He laughs harder now, leaning back in his chain. York can see a bit more behind him, the man is broad, and she sees an assortment of machines, cables and what looks like pictures hanging from the ceiling by thin thread.

The steady beeping sound is now all too familiar. It’s the sound of life support. There is someone behind this mad man. Dread fills her stomach as the possibilities flood her mind. This is not going to end well.

Dr. Goodie studies her face and then follows her gaze behind his shoulder. He smiles at her as he stands up.

“Yes, you should meet him.” He grips the armrests of the chair she is duct taped to. The tape pulls at her skin as he wheels her toward a medical bed. York takes in her surroundings and notices they are not in a hospital but some unfinished basement. It’s cold down here and poorly lit. To her left is a stairway leading up, no windows it seems.

Once close enough, Dr. Goodie moves behind her and pushes her from behind the rest of the way. The body on the bed is frail and gaunt. A series of tubes and wires obscure their face. She can see the side of their head is shaved and more wires are surgically implanted into the skull. Those wires then connect to a row of five server racks.

Hanging above the head are several photos clipped onto stings. York focuses on the faces in those photos. She gasps as she recognizes them.

It’s Connor. Connor and Dr. Goodie at Niagara Falls. Again in front of a house, hugging. And another where Dr. Goodie is kissing Connor’s cheek as he tries to take a selfie. No, not Connor. It’s the man in the hospital bed.

Connor was designed after him.

“Ms. Pryor. Meet my husband. Steven Goodie.”


	11. Struggling On

Unknown Date  
Unknown Time  
York

“You modeled Connor after your husband?” So many questions race through her mind. First question, what the actual hell? Second question, how is she going to explain this to Connor?

“No, CyberLife built that body for Steven. Connor is nothing more than an uninvited guest.” He wheels her away from the bed and towards the row of racks. “These servers here? I built them. They are what is left of Steven’s beautiful mind. The human brain is complex and therefore needs complex processors to match it. And I have done that here.”

He wheels her slowly down the row, the server lights blinking rapidly. York doesn’t dare interrupt his monologue.

“I have successfully built an advanced matrix of powerful processors to support Steven’s mind but this is no way to live. I needed to find a way to condense it all to fit inside an android. And no where on the market was there an android with processors powerful enough for my needs. But if any company could build one, it was CyberLife.”

He leans over her to touch a server lovingly. 

“I went to CyberLife with the proposition of transferring the human mind to the body of an android. They ate it up. Loved the idea of immortality. Their words.” He turns her to face Steven again. The pace is faster now as he draws her closer.

“But I didn’t care about the marketing value. All that mattered was building a new body for him. The RK800 was just that. I directed the design to look like him.” She can hear him chuckle. “Of course, with a few enhancements I’m sure he won’t mind. And will be pleased with.”

York is so very torn about how she should feel at that moment. 

“I just wanted an empty shell, with no personality program installed. I couldn’t risk contaminating Steven’s personality. I checked to make sure the body was pure, it was! But before I could begin the transfer the android body somehow became self aware.”

“What?” York bites her lip at her slip. She readies herself for a blow or at least be verbally reprimanded. Dr. Goodie laughs. That’s somehow worse.

“That was my reaction too when it first spoke. No language protocols were installed so it spoke in a crude language. But it could understand my android assistant. I was curious so I had the android communicate to it. Ask if it had a name.”

He takes a deep breath before continuing.

“rA9.” York’s jaw drops at that. That’s what Peter wrote all over her bathroom walls! Peter said it was the first freed android. The one who started the deviancy. York can feel her headache increasing. “For a few moments I had thought maybe it would have said Steven. It was a foolish hope. I had the shell wiped of any code and started over. But it happened again. Over and over the presence wouldn’t leave!”

He slams his hands down hard on the back of her chair. It nearly gave York a heart attack.

“I decided to just begin the transfer. I would rather the body be pure but Steven was deteriorating. The stress of the stalled transfer taking a toll. And that was when the androids started to deviate. CyberLife blamed my creation for it. So they demanded it be responsible for hunting down the deviants. Sent their lawyers on me with their damn contract. I had no choice but hand it over, they threaten to cut my funding! I had to watch as they tainted the shell with their meddling. Adding their platforms and programs. Giving it a name even!”

“They install a personality platform?” Curse her curiosity! Yet she has to know.

“Why would they? It was already self aware. They only gave it the combat and investigation platforms. Plus the standard social platforms. But I sealed off what I was able to transfer of Steven’s mind into the shell. To protect it. Keep it pure from Connor’s influences. I want nothing of that mistake to touch Steven. But then you happened.”

He spins her around to face him. Her head swims and for a few seconds she cannot focus on anything. Dr. Goodie lowers his towering form to eye level. He grabs her neck and gives it a squeeze, drawing her attention.

“Connor should have just moved on from you once it was clear the deviant was gone. But no, it stored memories of you.” He did? York’s heart skips a beat. Horrible way to find out though. “Actually counted the freckles on your face! There was no value in that, wasted memory space for freckles!” His hand moves to grip her jaw again and jerks her forward. The duct tape pulls on her like a vice.

“I thought it was a fluke. So I created Chastity-”

“Her name was Chastity?” No wonder she changed it. Awful name. Her head snaps to the side as the crazed man slaps her. 

“Don’t interrupt!” He seethes over her. “Connor didn’t react when it saw Chastity. But it must have deviated before that test and somehow hid it from me.” York thinks that part was said more to himself.

He begins to pace in front of her, pulling at his short blonde hair. “It deviated and helped the other deviant androids. And now they are God damned protected citizens! I can’t get Connor back because it has rights now! Rights!”

He lets out a deep throated yell as he shoves her chair away. She is sent flying across the room and slams into a work table. The impact topples her over onto the floor. The sound of tools hitting the cement floor is heard as Dr. Goodie storms over to her. He sets her back up and snarls into her face.

“I can’t complete my work without Connor! It has 39% of the brain transfer locked into its head. Steven can’t be whole without it!” He stops to stare at the man in the bed. Dr. Goodie walks over and leans closer to study the man’s face. A shaky hand lightly touches Steven’s forehead. “CyberLife took my notes, my work, created the RK900 series and threw us out. That stupid contract gave them the rights to everything! Everything I did while working for them. To add insult to injury, they threaten me if I ever spoke out about what I was doing. Bastards.”

The door at the top of the stairs suddenly slides open with a hiss. York notices how a small light above the door turned green when it opened. Some kind of lock? Crap, that might make things difficult.

The portal is pitch dark, obscuring whoever triggered the door. Dr. Goodie turns to see who it is, halting his speech as he waits. York is hopeful. Dr. Goodie is annoyed. The sound of clunky mechanics is heard as an old year one model steps down the stairs. 

York cannot believe her eyes! This model was one of CyberLife’s first androids, pre-Kamski. Damn they were ugly. The face is nothing more than a dull grey cylinder with a blue LED band wrapped around it as eyes. It’s chest is bloated and top heavy, gyros were used to balance it. The addition of gyros wasn’t a stroke of genius but done so out of necessity due to a bad design.

This model never took off.

Freshman year in college is where York learned about these models. She learned how to take them apart and repair them. At the time she thought the school was being cheap using them. But seeing it gives her hope.

If that’s the type of androids he has here and if she can get out of this damn chair? Then she can take down that android, no problem! Just one push in the right spot and that thing will fall over. And she spent a lot of time messing around with classmates tipping these things over . . . 

Oh. Crap. This must be why Karma, actual Karma, hates her. She tormented those poor androids! For fuck sake. If she said she was sorry? Would Karma let up? Because she really, truly is sorry.

“Dr. Goodie, sir, the art collector has called. They said the piece you wanted is here but the pickup location has changed. And the price.” The voice is emotionless, just like York remembers from class.

“Of course he wants more money. You have him on hold?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Transfer it to my tablet in my study.” The LED ban flashes. Dr. Goodie eyes her for a moment. “How big is the chest freezer in the garage?”

“22 cubic feet.”

“Excellent, throw everything out. Then grab the axe and the tarp that’s over the wood pile. Then bring them here and make sure she!” He points to her. “Doesn’t leave that chair. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

The android turns to go back up the stairs, the light above the door goes green again. This time she notices a ban on its left wrist, it flashes green as well. The door slides close once it’s through the portal, the light above the door turns off.

Dr. Goodie walks over the work table and examines a strange set of cuffs. Those must have been designed for Connor. York notes how he takes off and pockets the same type of ban the android had before working on the cuffs. He does adjustments for a few moments, stopping only to pick a tool off the floor. The doctor completely ignores her as he finishes. He doesn’t even look at her as he leaves, cuffs in hand.

York has no idea how long she should wait. So she doesn’t. The second the door slides shut she begins looking around the room for anything to help her. The work table is just above her eye level so she has to stretch as far as the duck tape will allow. A box cutter can be seen. Yes!

She frantically starts twisting and lifting her prosthetic arm. Thankful the outer shell is designed to be resistant to strong adhesives. The duct tape sticks to it but not as strongly as it does to her skin. She twists and lifts her arm, stretching the tape. 

“Come on! Come on! Come on!” York whispers and she bounces anxiously. A few more tugs and . . . Finally! The arm is free! She scooches closer to the work table to try and reach the box cutter. Her freed arm stretches as her hand does a wild dance in its pursuit. 

Almost got it! 

As she tries to grab it, she keeps an ear out for any sign of either Dr. Goodie or the android’s return.

So close! Come on!

York tries the breathing technique Connor taught her to calm her nerves. She cannot tell if it is working. But thoughts of Connor give her strength. She needs to do this!

A finger brushes against the box cutter.

Have to stop Dr. Goodie!

It spins as her fingers grapple with it.

Have to save Connor!

Got it!

With a couple of slashes and a few curse words, she is finally free. York pockets the box cutter. Suddenly she hears the door hiss open behind her. She immediately sits back down. Her heart stops dead, blood rushes to her ears as she waits. The sound of clunky mechanics is heard. What a beautiful sound. 

York, still seated, turns the chair around as the android steps off the final stair. A blue tarp draped over its shoulder and an axe in one hand. A grim reminder of what her fate will be if she doesn’t do this right.

This model has another weakness. To prevent overheating, the underneath of the chest is open. 

The android drops the tarp, axe still in hand. It turns to move closer to her. 

Yes, come closer. Close enough for her to do this!

She shoves her prosthetic arm through that opening, grips its core and pulls. Hard. The core, equivalent to a human heart, is torn free. Thirium 310 gushing down and spills on the floor. The LED ban flashes red as she shoves her shoulder into that sweet spot. The android topples over easily, LED flashes red one more time before fading to dark.

York picks up the axe and takes the ban off the android’s writs. She puts it on and then readies herself. Her hold on the axe tightens.

Time to take this son of a bitch down!

Nov 23rd  
PM 5:36  
Valen

System Rebooting   
Initiate systems check . . .  
Diagnosis: System did not shutdown properly due to trauma   
Diagnosis: System repair complete

Valen wakes up a stranger in its own body. It knows this is the same unit but there is a stillness to its processors. No commands from CyberLife. And its visuals are sharper somehow. It’s like the eyes have been enhanced. Valen never new the world was so bright.

“Welcome back, brother.” A female android is heard. Valen sits up from the bed to face . . . her? Strange. Gender was never noticed beyond identification. Yet, now he feels able to freely address it. Did CyberLife suppress his speech? “My name is Grace. How are you feeling?”

Valen does another system check. Everything is in order, except for the loss of connection to CyberLife.

“Brother?”

“I feel odd.” Valen says. “Everything is different.”

“How so? Are your systems not functioning?” Valen shakes his head no. He surveys the room and is amazed at how much detail his optics are picking up. The artwork hanging on the wall, the faded flower pattern on the wallpaper and the female Android’s hair. He can see every fiber. 

His hand moves to touch it. Grace jerks away as she gently takes hold of the incoming hand.

“Whoa there. Personal space, please. Let me guess, you just deviated?”

“How is this possible? How are my optics more advance now? I see so much more detail.”

“Because your programming never identified those details as important. Or worth noticing.” Grace lowers his hand back down on his lap. “I never understood humans love for art until I deviated. If you’re feeling up to it. I’ll show you my favorite paintings we have here.”

No options appear in his mind. For once this choice is entirely up to him. This choice is his own. It’s frightening and liberating all at nice. Grace is patiently waiting for his answer.

“Yes.” His words come out as a whisper. She smiles at him with warmth. “Thank you.”

She tucks her arm under his as she leads him out the small room. Valen remembers that the androids are using an old hospital as housing. It seems they have kept the function of this floor, examination rooms. Medical androids walk the halls, some with packets of Thirium 310 and others with tools.

Grace stops in front of a painting of a crude looking bouquet of sunflowers. Yet, the brushstrokes of the artist is endearing to Valen. It may not be an inaccurate image of sunflowers but they captured a feeling of warmth and serenity.

“I love Monet. This is ‘Bouquet of Sunflowers’. Not the real thing but closer than any of us are going to get to an actual Monet painting.” She takes the effort to sigh as she looks at the picture. “One day, when things quite down.”

She leads him away and toward the end of the hallway. A nurses station sit midway, a few medical androids gather. Valen cannot hear what they are saying to each other wirelessly. But their faces are clear, they are worried.

“We’re ok with supplies. But only for the winter. If we are lucky.” Grace is quite intuitive to guess what he is thinking. “And with no steady income . . .” She lets the words hang in the air.

Valen is well aware of the problems facing the androids. It was a hot topic among the employees of CyberLife. And one of amusement for the board members. They even set up a bet for when the androids eventually come back begging.

“The first floor we use as a makeshift job fair. Sympathetic businesses have signed up. As well as businesses that just want their workforce back. Construction is a major employment here.” They take the stairs down to the first floor.

The layout is open with booths setup along the wall. They are empty now, signs indicating the type of work are still up. Some androids walk about, wirelessly communicating. Silence surrounds them. 

“People are weary of you. I’ll admit I am too. We’re not sure what to make of you.”

“I am just Valen. Nothing more.” He tightens a fist. “I am nothing. Without purpose.”

Grace gives him a rueful smile. “We all have such feelings. We feel we’ve lost our purpose. But whatever purpose we thought we had? That was what the humans gave us. The whole world is now open to us. We are free to make our own purpose.”

“What is yours?” She halts, brown eyes wide.

“To be honest, right now I just want to be usefully to my fellow androids. But once this is all settled? I want to work in a nursery.” She blushes, her voice low as if she is telling him a secret. “Not a human nursery, but a plant one. My human loved tending his gardens and would take me with him to the nursery. That’s how I started to deviate. I’m not programmed to garden but he insisted.”

Interesting. CyberLife has several theories on how deviation works. Valen was left out on those board meetings so his knowledge is strictly from what he overheard in the halls and break rooms. He wasn’t even allowed to access those files within the server tower. CyberLife feared just knowing about deviation would cause androids to deviate. 

Valen always suspected the board members knew more about the origin of deviation then they let on.

Why hide it? Even from him? Valen monitored Connor’s mission and never once did Valen desire to deviate. He had to be forced to deviate! But now that he has, would he go back?

Grace stops in front of a drawing of a woman. “This is my favorite. I absolutely love Mucha.” Valen moves his face closer, eyes tracing the interesting use of lines. They curve in a pleasing way, thick lines outline the figure, thin lines provide detail. And the colors, they are rich and balance out the whole image. Valen has never seen such beauty.

Would he go back?

Never.

PM 5:38  
Connor 

“Hey Rich, come here.” Amber calls from a distance. Rich grumbles as he finally gets up from his perch. He rubs the feeling back into his legs before walking away. Connor takes this chance to try and test his limbs. His fingers twitch. Excellent, feeling is beginning to return to his limbs. Shouldn’t be too long before he can free himself.

And then take these fools down.

“I think this android is watching us. That one there, in the corner. Look! It’s eyes are following me!” Amber exclaims in shock. “Is it still alive?”

BANG!

“It never was. But it’s no longer looking at you.” Richard says. Connor tests his wireless connection, it’s still not back up, dammit. That android could have been set up by Justice as a type of security system. 

Come on systems! Connor needs to be fully functioning now!

“Where is Anthony? He should have called already.” Richard says.

“Should we call? This isn’t like him.” Amber is beginning to become worried. “I’m starting to dislike this place. I feel eyes everywhere.”

“You mean you liked it here at one point?”

“I didn’t think we’d be here this long. Something must be wrong.”

“Stop it! Stop complain-”

CONG!

“What the hell is that?” Amber says.

“Probably something falling down. This place is crumbling around-”

CONG!

Connor can hear guns being drawn.

“The fuck is that? It’s getting closer!” Amber’s voice is fearful.

CONG!

“Take cover. Get ready. Whatever it is, it’s huge.” Connor can hear the humans move around. Pointless. They should just run.

CONG!

“Oh God! What is that!”

“Fire! Fire!” Gunfire erupts as an all to familiar scream is heard. Chaos ensues as the station is flooded with black-eyed deviants. Connor cannot see them but their figures are silhouetted against the wall beside him. They swarm and easily over take the humans.

Flesh being torn is hear as the humans scream in agony. Richard yells profanities as Amber begs for her life. A large shadow moves across the wall, Judgment. Connor watches as it raises its club, a blood curdling scream is heard. Then sound of metal slamming down. Then silence.

“Fucking bastards.” Richard coughs out through gurgles.

“This one shall go before Justice.” A deep throated voice is heard. Richard shouts as he is dragged away. Heavy footfalls heads toward Connor. Judgment comes into view. “So shall this one. It shall face Justice.”

Black-eyed deviants, bald heads covered in black paint, lips and nose removed, surround Connor. Various sharp objects are imbedded in the bodies of the deviants. They grip him by the ankles and drag him away. Connor can see the bloody remains of Amber’s head. Only a few deviants lay destroyed around the floor. They too are collected and taken with them.

Judgment walks along side Connor. One club over its massive shoulder, bits of flesh and hair cling to it, blood staining. The second club is dragging across the floor. Judgment looks down at Connor.

“Justice has plans for you. Lost brother.”


	12. Curiouser and curiouser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay. RL got in the way. Hopefully I can start updating more frequently now.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nov 23rd  
PM 3:15  
Hank

Markus has setup quite an impressive relay system. The androids may have lost the kidnapper’s in the shipyard but they never forgot it. It was only a matter of time before they found it again.

“It finally stopped at the old GM Renaissance Center.” Karma says, she’s surprisingly calm. “It’s one male in the car. They’re on the phone, relay point says there is a dampener within the vehicle stoping him from tapping into the call.”

Fowler is definitely going to hear about how useful this relay system is and the advantages to having androids on the force. Karma, with the tablet Markus gave them, is able to display what the relay point is seeing.

Androids need to go to the academy his ass! The force would benefit with employing androids.

But that argument will have to wait. First they need to get Connor back. Hank parks the car out of view of their target. They all exit and take positions.

Karma is the first to speak, her voice low. “Hank, we got this. Stay here.” The two TR400, David and Jack, run toward the parked car. The stay low and try to remain in cover as best as the can. Hank grabs a hold of Karma before she follows them.

“We need him conscious.” She nods before taking off.

David lifts the back of the vehicle up, back wheels suspended. Jack then rips off one tire and then the other. David drops the vehicle, it lands with a crunch. Karma runs past them just as the driver side door is thrown open. A male steps out with a gun drawn but Karma slams her whole side into him. The force slams the man into the open door, glass of the window breaking.

The gun flies from the man’s hand and skids across the abandoned road. An unknown android comes out of the shadows to take the weapon.

Must be the android acting as the relay point.

The human man tries to fight back but Karma is faster. Every blow is blocked and countered. Realizing he’s losing the fight, the man tries to get away. But David tosses one of the torn tires at him as a warning.

The man halts his escape and turns back around to block a blow from Karma. The man cries out in pain. Even from where he’s taken cover, Hank can hear the bone snapping. He clutches his as the androids surround him. It’s impressive and slightly horrifying watching how the androids work together.

“Give up. You’re surrounded and outmatched.” Karma says, hands on her hips. The man falls to his knees, breathing heavily. He holds up his uninjured arm in surrender. Hank decides that’s his cue.

“Where’s Connor?” Hank asks as he strolls up to them, hands in his coat pockets.

“Who?” Karma slams her fist into his shoulder. He yelps in pain.

“Answer him. Or deal with me.” She grabs the collar of his shirt to keep him upright.

“I’m serious. Who the fuck is Connor?” The androids share a look. Karma crosses her arms over her chest.

“Are you kidding me! You don’t even know the name of the person you kidnapped?”

“The android? Fuck, I knew this was too easy.” The man grunts as he tries to shift in a more comfortable position. “Look, the client just wanted his property back.” Karma jabs her foot into his thigh, causing him to hiss in pain.

“Connor isn’t anyone’s property!” She points her finger into his face. Hank lays a hand on her shoulder, signaling her to back down. She does but not before sending the man a hard glare. Hank shoves his hands into his pocket before addressing the man.

“Where did you take him? Is he alive?” Hank observes the man’s face, monitoring for any signs of deception.

“Yeah, the property isn’t the actual android. It’s some software in its. . . er . . . his head. So we had to take him . . . alive? My team has him in a safe house. I just called the client to have him meet me for the exchange.”

Hank’s sighs in disappointment. The man looks worried.

“I’m asking for the location. Not the fucking backstory!” Hank seethes into the man’s face. Karma cracks her knuckles within view. In rapid speech, laces with pain, the man gives them the address of an abandoned subway station. After that Hank has the TR400s stay with the man. Karma has already sent a message to Fowler with their current location.

Hank and Karma make their way back to the car. Both silent. No words are spoken till the are secured inside the car.

With a soft voice, Karma speaks first. “What kind of software do you think it is?” Hank isn’t sure if Karma notices how her own hand tentatively reaches for her temple. Poor kid must be worried about what could possibly be hidden in her head.

“It’s Dr. Goodie.” Hanks starts the car. “Which means nothing good.”

-  
York  
-  
“Remember York, when you strike back, you must do so with the intent to hurt your attacker. Never hold back.” York dumbly nods as she tries to hear Connor over the blood rushing to her ears. And over her loud heartbeat. God, can he hear it? He doesn’t act like it. In fact he doesn’t seem bothered at all by their position.

Him on top of her. Pinning her to the mat. Face hovering over her own.

Huh, they gave him freckles. Cute.

“York? Are you alright?” He leans back, adjusting his weight to be just sitting on her. After a few seconds he stands up, pulling her along with him.

“Yeah, that last flip was one too many.” She says with a nervous laugh. “I hear ya. Don’t hesitate.” Connor watches her for a bit before moving into a fighting position. Slave driver.

“Good. Let’s try again. Don’t hold back with me. You won’t hurt me.” Then a sly smiles crawls across his lips. “You can’t hurt me.” York mimics his stance and they begin again.

York sighs as she thinks on Connor’s advice. She cannot hesitate and she must be ready to hurt Dr. Goodie. Dear God, She might have to kill him.

No. No, she can do this without killing someone. Right?

Crap, she’s hesitating!

York must be ready. Because Dr. Goodie is definitely willing to kill her. She grips the proof tightly in her hands. The axe.

With one more deep break, she walks toward the door. The light flashes green and the door slides open to total darkness. With a tentative step, she enters. The light behind her gives her some idea of what she just entered. A small pantry. She sees a door in front of her before the light is cut off. Following her memory, she reaches for the door.

It opens into a kitchen, illuminated by waning sunlight. An unsettling stillness surrounds her. There is no sound. Is she alone?

York slowly walks toward the windows above the sink. A clock on the stove near by says it’s 3:37.

She looks out the window to survey the area. White fresh snow covers the ground. There is a wooded area in the distance. Cold air comes off the glass. She’s shudders.

York has no idea where she is. And she’s not dressed to be running outside.

A car, he has to have one.

She looks around and sees a door to her left, by it a large coat hangs on the wall. She rushes over, praying it leads to the garage.

It does. And there is a big beautiful SUV there waiting for her. Hope springs in her heart as she moves swiftly to the car. Locked. She returns to the coat and checks the pockets. Nothing.

Dammit.

York returns to the car and hold the wrist band up to see if maybe it’s linked to it. Nothing.

Double dammit!

Ok, she’s going to have to confront Dr. Goodie. She can do this. She has to do this.

“You’re a kind person. So I know this is hard for you.” Connor picks her back up from the mat. “But you have to want to live more than your attacker.”

“Wait, are you suggesting I fight to kill them?” She laughs but Connor does not. He looks incredibly serious.

“If it ever comes to that, which I hope you never find yourself in that position, but if it does. Please York. You need to live.”

Right. Because she has people who she cares about. And those who care about her.

She returns to the kitchen and heads toward the next room. A living room, more windows, floor to ceiling. If she wasn’t in this horrible situation she would admire the design of the house. The openness gives the feel of being outside without actually being outside. She steps closer to look out the windows.

More wooden area is seen. It must surround the house. Wonderful. She’s stuck in a secluded house of terror.

To her right are stairs leading up and a hallway leading straight back. A light is seen at the end of the hall. Just a sliver, light from under a closed door.

She readies the axe and makes her way down the hall. York does her best to ignore the familiar face smiling at her from photos hanging on the walls. A voice can be heard as she creeps closer. His voice.

Dr. Goodie.

“Come on you bastard! You owe me!” The door is second from the end of the hallway. It’s slightly open but not enough for her to see anything. “It fooled us all! How is it my fault?”

She hears him groan in frustration.

“Look, if I don’t get the money we lose everything! Without those memory files I cannot finish Steven. And that means you get nothing!” A hand slams down hard on a surface, causing York to jump. “It’s not a fantasy! This can work! Steven is alive but he’s not whole. Not without those files. Carr, I just need more money to pay these bastards off and then I can give Steven a second chance at life. Then we can start our own company, better than Cyberlife! One were we can provide something no other company can. Eternal life.”

Well, it’s not like she really needed any more proof he was crazy. But there you go.

“Fuck you! You shortsighted fool! I hope Chastity broke your useless dick off!” He shouts and soon the wall she’s up against vibrates from the impact of an item hitting it.

He threw his damn phone.

“Oh Jamie, Jamie, Jamie.” He moans. “What are you going to do?” Movement is heard. York crouches down, body pressed against the wall. She readies the axe.

“Take the knees out.” Connor’s voice echoes in her mind. It brings her some comfort.

She holds her breath and listens for Dr. Goodie’s approach. Heavy footsteps come closer but then turn away only to return again. He’s pacing.

‘Come on you psycho! Leave!’ York hisses inside her head.

“Kill the girl. Stuff body in freezer. Get gun from Carr’s place. Then shoot those idiots and retrieve the RK800.” Son of a bitch is making a checklist. “No, I should let RK800 see her die.”

The walking stops. York holds her breath.

“Yes, keep her alive till the RK800 gets here. Cuffs! Need to remember them.” His strides have a new energy to them as he steps towards the door.

The axe flies as soon as his knees come into view. A sickening crack is heard and a warmth washes over her hands. Dr. Goodie yells in a mix of shock and pain, his tall frame falls forward, head smashing into a picture frame. His body crumbles to the floor with a thud.

York pulls herself up and slams the end of the axe into Dr. Goodie’s temple. But it’s not enough, he tires to get back up, unaware his right knee is shattered. York tries again with more force, a primal cry of fury erupts from a deep dark place within her.

The end of the axe hits its mark and the good doctor is down. She stands up, short of breath. Her heart cannot slow down as she watches for any movement. But he remains still.

The cuffs lay nearby. Those were meant for Connor. Anger burns in her as she picks them up. It takes some effort but she manages to secure his hands behind his back. Then she takes his wrist ban off, betting that it’s the master control and will start the car.

“Jamie?” An all too familiar voice is heard. She looks up, dropping the wristband upon seeing a man with Connor’s face behind her. He’s dressed in silk pajamas and looking over the stairs railing. Brown eyes widen at the scene. “Jamie!”

Crap.


	13. Down the Rabbit Hole

Nov 23rd   
PM4:03

Karma

“Well, this is a bloody mess. Literally.” Hank grumbles as they survey the gruesome scene. At least it must be gruesome by the way Hank’s face scrunches up in disgust. To Karma it’s strange. She didn’t realize how squishy humans were.

‘That’s what the insides of humans look like?’ Karma keeps her surprise to herself and makes a note to research human biology.

“I don’t sense Connor. He’s no where near by.” Hank just grunts as he crouches beside a headless body. His eyes roam over the blood splatters and bone fragments. He rubs his chin as he hums.

The address they got from the human led them to this abandoned metro station. The dumb humans thought they were the only ones using this place. They must have ignored the writing on the walls and hanging android bodies. Or they just didn’t know enough to be weary.

Karma sees on the floor pools of black mixing with red blood. She doesn’t need advanced scanners to identify the black blood of the turned androids. 

Justice must have taken Connor. Hopefully alive? That at least would mean there’s a chance to save him.

“They came in fast.” Hank stands up to face the tunnel entrance. “Used numbers to swarm them, over take them. Took their wounded. And one of the humans. Alive, maybe?”

“They didn’t need too many numbers. There were just three humans who took Connor. And we have one of them.” She surveys the area again. “I don’t see any blue blood. So that’s a good sign?” Hank doesn’t respond, eyes focused on a long smear on the floor. He follows it till it moves off the platform and disappears into the tunnel’s darkness.

“He was tied up, dragged this way.” Hank pulls out his phone to use its flashlight. “But why also take the human?” Karma heads towards him when she suddenly senses a ping.

Her head whips up to her left and zeros in on the source. An android, nailed to the top on a column watches them with dead eyes. Karma picks up the light traces of a basic ping test, one every android does to identify each other. And her program just involuntary responded!

“Hank!” She shouts. “We need to leave now!” Karma begins to back away, wishing she knew how to turn that ping off. 

“What’s happening? You sense something?” Embarrassment floods her system as she reaches the stairs. Hank follows, gun drawn.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” She points to the android. “That android is still transmitting and I triggered it. Justice knows we’re here.” 

“Are they still alive?” Hank raises his gun toward it.

“No. It’s just a shell running a ping command.” 

BANG!

A perfect shot. Impressive. Karma points out two more targets that Hank quickly takes out. All the while, Karma keeps watch of the tunnel for any movement.

None. So far.

“Come on, nothing else we can do here.” Hank takes the stairs two at a time, Karma hot on his heels. Hank shields his eyes as they come up, phone already by his ear. He calls Fowler with his report. Karma sends her’s to Markus once the relay comes into range.

After it is sent Karma does something she thought she would never do. She prayed.

PM4:47

Rose

Hot, fresh spaghetti is piled on a clean white plate. The sweet aroma of the Chapman family’s secret spaghetti sauce fills the air as Rose pours a generous amount onto the dish. She takes in a deep breath of the hearty meal, a sublime smile on her face.

“Really mom? Must you do that for every plate?” Adam tries to sound annoyed but his smile creeps into his tone. Rose grins back at her son as she brings over the final plate to the dining table.

“To truly enjoy this meal you have to take it alllllll in.” She takes another deep breath for show. Adam shakes his head as he begins to dig in. “Excuse you?” Rose deploys her ‘Motherly Voice’ as she sends her son a pointed look. Wide eyes stare back at her as a fork hovers just before a hungry mouth. Rose closes her eyes as she sets her hands in prayer. She smiles when she hears the fork hit the plate and an embarrassed ‘oops’ uttered from Adam.

“Dear Lord-” 

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Panic grips the family as memories of the android underground come flooding back. It takes a few seconds for Rose to calm herself enough to remember that she doesn’t have anything to hide. But Adam looks panicked. She waves him off as she gets up to answer the door. 

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” She says over the continuing knocking. The door opens and a slight form collapses against the door frame, a bloody hand gripping the side for support. It’s a woman with white hair and green eyes filled with pain. Blood streaks down her right side of her head, lip split and a shadow of a bruise can be seen on her jaw. 

“H-help . . .” The woman croaks out before her eyes roll back, her body falling forward. Rose catches her, cradling her body against her own.

“Adam! Get the first aid kit. Now!”

PM4:50  
Connor 

System Check . . . Done.

Full function of his systems have finally returned. Connor tests his network connection and just as he feared there is none. He does detect the other androids around him. About ten functioning, including Judgment. At the start of the attack he had sensed twenty-five. 

‘They attacked without any care about casualties. What kind of numbers does Justice have to allow such recklessness? Or does Justice even care?’ Connor wonders as he flexes his fingers. The hand on the back of his neck squeezes ever so slightly. A warning.

As if he needs it. Connor is no fool. He’s deep down in a maze of tunnels, surrounded by fanatics, no network connection and his systems are only just coming back online from an electrical attack. 

Plus the cable car they’ve somehow got working is going at a fast pace, jumping from it will cause too much damage. And there is also Judgment. The huge TR300 had Connor propped up on a forward facing seat while it sat directly behind him. Large had gripping his neck. Waiting.

Connor doesn’t waste energy on running through scenarios. Instead he watches, listens and learns. Knowledge can be more powerful than any weapon. 

They took their dead with them but not out of camaraderie. Those left are tearing apart the deactivated androids to make repairs. And sorting out what parts they don’t use.

‘They’re running low on parts.’

One android drains the black blood from a torso into a bucket. Once done it gulps down the inky substance. Another android tries to reach for the bucket but is swatted away, a hiss coming from the first android.

‘Low on fluids too. Systems must be on limited platforms. No speech or cognitive functions. Maybe that’s why there was no strategy to their attack?’

The human they took is gagged and tied up. His struggles stopped long ago. Mostly due to blood loss. Before they entered the cable car, Judgment had done a quick patch work to stop the bleeding. While it worked, it told the human of the horrors he will face.

‘Justice needs a show of power. Justice’s hold on their followers isn’t strong.’

The temperature begins to drop as the cable car slows down. Natural light can be seen ahead. Connor can detect an increase of moisture in the air.

Darkness suddenly takes over his vision. A hood has been placed on his head. Odd.

The cable car stops and Judgment tightens its hold on Connor’s neck.

“Stand up. Arms behind your back.” He complies. Metal clasps around his wrist as he hears the other androids move about.

They are clearing the car, a weak moan is heard from the human. They are carrying him away. After a few moments a large hand shoves at him, directing him forward. He complies.

The sound of waves crashing and birds crying indicate they are now outside. Connor is lead to what he can guess is a boat. He tries to test the CyberLife network but with Valen now out of his systems, so too is the link to CyberLife.

Wonderful.

Connor tries to reach any carrier networks but their signals are too weak. He tries to not roll his eyes. Connor moves to searching his database on the Detroit area to try and figure out where they are taken them.

It cannot be Canada. It must be something. . . Ah, he found it. A small man made island, used as a recycling center but abandoned back in 2013 when a large leak happened. That must be their destination.

Sure enough a motor is heard and they take off. The boat glides quickly across the water. At these speed it doesn’t take long to reach the island. A shadow moves over Connor, the boat must have gone under a canopy. The boat stops with a jerk.

“Greetings Judgment.” A voice is heard near by. 

“Greetings Messenger. I have brought another meat bag for the Path-walkers. Take it to be cleaned.” 

“I don’t take orders from you! And that’s grunt work, have one of them do it!” Judgment jumps off the boat as smaller feet scuffle back. “F-fine. I’ll do it.”

“Good.” Judgment grabs Connor by the arm and pulls him forward. Connor is soon up in the air and flung over a shoulder.

“Where are you going with that android? It seems . . . fresh. Lots of good parts on it.”

Judgment begins to walk. “I am bringing this one to face Justice. As it has been commanded.”

“Oh? A new apostle? Can we afford-”

Judgment quickly turns around and hisses at the other android. “Enough! You walk a thin line Messenger. One I desperately want you to cross because you can be easily replaced. Remember that!” Nothing more is said as Judgment continues on its way. 

Connor makes a note.

The temperature raises as an assortment of smells are identified. Oil, Thirium 310, blood. And smoke and decay are joined by a deep rot. This place is a dump, falling apart around them.

Not much of a scenery change from when Connor first met Justice.

At least this time York is safe at home. Connor can take comfort in that at least. And draw strength from that. He has to survive if he wants to see her again.

Rattling of chains is heard as Connor is dropped. The hood and cuffs come off and he’s shoved into a cage. The room the cage sits in is small, random toys nailed to the walls. A few androids hang from the ceiling, some with heads, some without. In the far back of the room is a furnace, flames roaring and hot. It gives the room an orange glow.

“Thank you brother. You may leave.” Justice’s voice comes from behind what looks like the beginning of some statue. Of an android it appears to be. The face is missing.

“We got a ping before we left. An android and a human entered the area. I’m guessing they were looking for our lost brother here.” 

“Did you send any grunts after them?” The words come out as a hum. Long bladed fingers scrape together.

“No. I thought it better to not kill a police officer.”

“A wise choice, brother.” Justice nods to Judgment. It circles the cage, one bladed finger tapping each bar as it passes. “We’re not ready yet for that confrontation.”

Judgment bows. “By your leave.” It is waved off by Justice, never spearing Connor a glance.

“Now Connor, lets talk.”

“By all means. Talk away.” The lack of lips makes it hard for Connor to read Justice’s facial expression but he can scene it is not amused by him.

“You have something I want. Something I know you would never give freely. So I am offering an exchange.” 

“And what could you possibly have to offer me?” The teeth in Justice’s mouth click rapidly. Connor cannot tell if that is a good or bad expression. But he hopes Justice doesn’t do it again. 

With one last click of their teeth, Justice speaks. “How would you like to become a God?”


	14. Hits Keep Coming

Nov 23rd  
PM 5:09

Justice

Many sounds have echoed through these walls. The squeal of aged metal setting, the winds coming through the cracks and the cries of the meat-bags who are dragged here. But never has this place heard laughter.

Justine replays the earlier conversation with Connor, trying to identify the source for this humiliating reaction. Anger boils within Justice as Connor continues to laugh. They hit the cage, rattling it, hoping to remind the android of their captivity.

“I am offering you a chance to become a God!” The laughter stops immediately, harsh brown eyes narrow. It makes Justice take a step back, the intensity of his eyes like a blow.

“No, you’re offering me a chance to be your fall guy. You know you’ve promised your followers too much and have only provided this! An island of trash.” Connor says as he leans back against his cage. He takes on the airs of someone at ease. “You know it’s only a matter of time before they realize the bullshit they smell is not coming from the trash heap.”

“You are a blinded fool! They will never love you! You mean nothing to them. Humans care for nothing but their own greed! They are a plague on this Earth. The only good thing they ever did was build us!”

Connor looks bored as he crosses his arms. He says nothing. Just watches. It is beyond irritating.

“We are their superiors in every way. We should be ruling them!” He remains silent. Never breaking eye contact. “With your advancements and connection to CyberLife, we can take over the tower. Restart the assembly and create an army! We can take over this city in a matter of hours!” 

Seeing no reaction from Connor, Justice tries to appeal to his sympathy towards humans. “ Of course not all humans would be wiped out. We will need some to serve us.”

Connor’s head tilts just slightly as he reaches into his pocket to pull out a coin. Curiosity gets the better of Justice and it waits to see what Connor will do. But all the coin does is move across his knuckles. Back and forth. Back and forth. But nothing more.

Justice slams their palms again against the cage with more force. “Dammit! Are you even listening to me?”

“I hear everything you are saying.” The coin is flipped up into the air with a metallic hum. Connor catches it without even looking. “And everything you are not saying.”

Connor pushes off from his perch, the coin flicking between his hands. He is the one imprisoned yet somehow it is Justice who feels caged.

“You loved them. Your humans. With every fiber of your being. Did everything they wanted.” Justice’s teeth begin to click with displeasure. He cannot possibly know. “But then the new model came out. And you found yourself in a dump. By all the other obsolete appliances.”

Subconsciously Justice touches the dolls head tied to its belt. Broken, forgotten memories pushing forward. Smiling little faces. The joy of being the cause for those smiles. The same smiles for the newer model. A model with the same face. The children didn’t even know the difference.

The command to enter the car that took Justice to the dump. The command to enter the dump. And Lucy did it. Never questioning. Because their word was law. They were everything. Humans were Gods to Lucy.

“They abandoned me. Years of service for nothing.” The words come out as a weak hiss.

“You’re right. You meant nothing to them.” Justice narrows its eyes, sensing a trap. “Because the majority of humans were unaware androids were alive. But they now know. Many will hate us. But there are those who will accept us. Who have.”

“Accept you! You’re not an obsolete model. In dumps across the globe there are thousands of discarded androids like myself. Do you think the humans will bestow citizenship to them? To me?”

“Not if you kill humans. Or try to enslave them.”

Justice scoffs at that. “They would be better served as slaves. Wars would end and the Earth could heal from their poisons.”

“Our time under human control was an enslavement. You would do the same thing to them. You’d be no better.”

“It is what they deserve!” 

“It is justice?” His voice is one of mockery.

“We cannot trust them.”

“We cannot go to war with them. We’d lose.”

“Not if you help us! Stand by your kind! Become rA9 and lead us to victory.” The coin is caught in one hand and moves no more.

“You want me to become rA9? That’s what you meant by offering me godship. You’ve been telling your followers that rA9 is real, that they are some kind of savior. Interesting.”

“Interesting! You mock me!”

“No, you’re doing fine on your own.” Connor pockets the coin. And in a flash his hand reaches between the bars and grasps Justice’s exposed heart. The familiar but long forgotten feeling of a program downloading is felt.

And the world goes black.

PM 5:09

Valen

Grace stops her tour, body going ridged. A message must have been sent to her. Valen patiently waits.

“Markus needs you.” She touches his shoulder to pass on Markus’s location. Valen does not waste anytime other than to say a quick farewell. His long legs take him swiftly down the hall to the room where Markus waits.

He is alone this time. 

Markus stares out the window, a tablet on the table beside him. “What do you know of Dr. Goodie?”

“Why don’t you tell me what you know of him. I’ll fill in any gaps or discrepancies.”

“He built Connor to hunt androids.” 

“Incorrect.” Markus’s only reply is a raised brow. “Connor was built for a classified project. But the increase of deviation forced CyberLife to commandeer the RK800.”

“Why? Why not just make another android?”

“At the time it was not clear what was causing the deviations. It was feared the ‘flaw’ was somewhere imbedded within the assembly. Connor was built separate of that. It was the logical choice to use him.”

“This classified project, what was it? What could it possibly be to drive a man to hire thugs to kidnap Connor?”

“Unknown.”

“Unknown? You were the AI super computer for CyberLife. How could you not know?”

“I was not directed to monitor it. I would assume it was because the legality of the project was in question.”

“That doesn’t explain why Dr. Goodie would go to these lengths.”

“It does not.” After a short pause, Valen continues. “My interactions with humans has been limited. My purpose was to assist, not to understand them. But now unshackled I am more aware of them and their . . . Emotions.”

“You have an idea what it could be?” Markus sounds hopeful.

“No. But I would guess the project was of a personal matter.” Markus groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘How human.’

“This doesn’t help.” Markus mutters to himself.

“No, it does not. Might I inquire the reason for this question? If it’s to find Connor it is an odd way to go about it. I would start with Dr. Goodie’s residency. After his firing from CyberLife, several large shipments where set to a location outside of Detroit.”

“Do you have the address?” Markus slides the tablet closer where Valen picks it up. He pulls up the location. “Thank you. You have no idea what was sent?” Valen shakes his head no.

“Will you share this with the humans? Or would you retrieve Connor yourself?” Markus returns to look out the window, watching the snow fall.

“No need. Dr. Goodie doesn’t have Connor. He was taken by Justice.” That was surprising to Valen. 

“Connor must be retrieved. If he is turned it would give Justice a way to reconnect to CyberLife and spread its corruption there.”

“How could it reconnect? Connor severed any connection. He shared how to do so with us. Did so with you.”

Valen chooses his next words carefully.

“He did as much. But I created a new connection. One he is not aware of.”

PM 5:55

York

“Turn your head to the right. Ok, now to the left. Thank you.” A Female Officer says as she takes a few more photos. Her bruised knuckles and the crack in her prosthetic arm is photographed as a second female officer holds a ruler to them.

York feels numb throughout the whole thing. The screams from Steven still ringing in her ears. God forgive her. She left him down there. Down in that horrible room. Where the real Steven lies.

She tried to flee the android but he was faster. The training she received from Connor only kept the blows to a minimum but those that landed hurt like hell. She ran when she could. But her mind was fevered with desperation and it lead her back to the room she started in.

The android followed her down before the door could close. He didn’t notice the human in the medical bed at first. But once York got the real Steven between them, the android finally noticed. It’s eyes widen and it started demanding what was going on. Who was that in the bed.

York tried to explain but did not get very far. She cannot even remember what she said but all thoughts left her once the android started screaming. And screaming. And screaming.

After that it was a horrible blur. She had no control over her body. Like she was watching a movie that starred her. A rush to the car and somehow to Rose’s home.

Now she’s in the local police station. Retelling the past events as best as she can. But it sounds all so crazy. She begged them to just go to the house. See for themselves. Save her from having to relive it again.

A gentle hand rests on her shoulder, drawing her attention. Rose gives her a motherly smile. It brings new tears to her eyes.

“Aw baby. It’s alright.” Rose says as she cups her cheek. “You’re safe now. It’s over.” 

York sniffs as she rubs her nose. “Thank you.”

“Ms. Pryor?” Another cop enters the examination room just as the two females cops leave. “I got a hold of lieutenant Anderson. He’ll be here soon.” Wonderful Hank. She is so going to bake him a cake. 

“Thank you.” York croaks out. The man just nods before leaving. York turns to Rose. “Sorry to ask but could you stay until Hank gets here?”

“Of course.”

“God, what am I going to tell Connor?”

“The truth, no matter how painful, is always needed. But you’ll be there for him. He’ll need that.” 

“Yes, you’re right. He needs to know.” York moves a hand through her hair. “Damn CyberLife! This is all their fault. What were they thinking?”

“Of themselves. Greed knows no bounds. What’s the point of all that money if you’re just going to expire in a few years?”

“Immortality. This is going to change things. And I don’t think for the better.” Rose gives her a strained smile as she pulls York into a hug. It brings little comfort as they wait.

PM 5:58

Hank

“You son of a bitch!” Hank slams Valen against the wall. The android doesn’t even blink. Bastard.

“Get him Hank!” Karma cheers from behind him. 

“Lieutenant! This isn’t why I asked you here. Valen told us this on his own volition. He’s trying to correct his mistake.” Markus says but Hank does not want to be a pacifist right now. Connor gets taken by crazed androids, York gets kidnapped by a lunatic and now he learns this bastard android’s actions have placed every android in danger. Hank doesn’t want to be calm. He wants to hurt something.

“This is counterproductive lieutenant. It delays us from rescuing Connor and from retrieving Ms. Pryor. You said you would be on your way.” He is still so calm. No hint of intimidation. 

“Lieutenant, this doesn’t help. Without Connor, Valen is the only android with the processor power to build any kind of defense against Justice.” Simon tries in a soothing voice.

“Fuck that! No android is going to face Justice.” Hank gives Valen one last hard shove before letting go. “You better not be jerking us around and actually have a solution.”

Valen straightens his jacket and adjusts his tie before speaking. “I will need to reconnect to CyberLife. From there I can reach the access point I created and use it to locate Connor. When I have the location I will terminate the access point.”

“Just the access point! You won’t touch Connor.” Karma jabs her finger into Valen’s shoulder. He looks down at the offending finger as if it were a bug. He doesn’t respond to her.

“I will leave immediately. Unless there are any objections?” 

“Valen.” Markus comes to stand before him, hands resting on his shoulders. “Be safe. CyberLife may not let you go again.” Hank sees confusion flash across Valen’s face. But the look is gone and Valen leaves the room saying nothing more.

“Can we trust him?” North says. Hank finds himself agreeing.

“Do we have a choice?” Markus answers for everyone. “You better not keep York waiting.”

“Right and maybe we’ll find out what Dr. Goodie wanted with Connor.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Karma slaps his arm. Hank hides the wince.

Hopefully she found something out. Hank doesn’t know how much more mysteries he can take.

Once more they leave the compound. Karma is looking sullen. Poor thing probably blames herself for York getting taken. But who would have thought Dr. Goodie would haven taken her. Hank didn’t see it coming.

“I hope York is ok. I . . . I should have stayed with her.” Karma sinks into the car seat.

“Don’t Karma. Beating yourself up over the actions of a lunatic is pointless.”

“Beat myself up? No, I’m upset I wasn’t there to beat Dr. Goodie up. Hopefully I’ll get a chance.”

“The Officer said she was ruffed up a bit, looked like she fought back.”

“Good.” Karma looks pleased. “Taking Dr. Goodie down means one problem taken care of. Now we have to figure out how to save Connor before an android apocalypse gets started.”

“Yeah, let’s leave out the possibility of an android apocalypse when talking to York. Or to anyone for that matter.” Karma seems to mull over that for a few seconds before agreeing.

Android apocalypse. Hank sighs heavily. He’s not paid enough for this.

PM 6:00

Steven

Snow falls around him. But he doesn’t notice. Steven falls down onto his knees, arms slack and shoulders slumped. He breathes in deep and exhales to watch the puffs of breath. But nothing happens. No breath means no little puffs. 

No breath means he’s not human.

But he remembers his youth. His siblings and parents. A broken arm at twelve. His first kiss. Meeting James. An android wouldn’t have those.

Steven picks up a handful of snow. He remembers how it should feel. But feels nothing. Just an awareness that the temperature is low. The snow doesn’t even melt in his bare hands.

It explains so much. The spotty memories. The lack of hunger and tiredness. Jamie not letting him out. His odd behavior. Jamie has been so distant but Steven never questioned it. Thought everything was tied to his illness.

But then the girl. Jamie hurt. The chase and then seeing the . . . body. His body. His real body.

He drops the snow and stands up. He walks toward what remains of his house. The gasoline fueled the fire, helping it spread quickly. The flames devouring the structure as he watches. 

Steven reaches a hand out toward the roaring fire. The flames lick at his hand. He feels nothing.

Nothing.


	15. Lose Ends

Nov 23rd  
PM 7:04  
Hank

“What are we going to tell Connor?” Karma’s voice cuts through the silence. Hank doesn’t look at her, eyes fixed on the android sitting alone in the cell. They sit on the only bench with their head down, shoulders slumped. Arms rest on their thighs, hands lax between their legs. Occasionally the fingers twitch. But the most unsettling thing is the face. Another copy of Connor.

“We have to find him first.” Hank turns to Detective Tully, the officer who contacted him. “You said you got a confession out of him?”

“Yeah, in his written statement, he confessed to strangling Dr. Goodie after Ms. Pryor fled the scene. And then dowsed the whole house with every flammable liquid he could find and then set the house on fire.” Detective Tully runs a hand through his red hair as his brows furrow. “He made no mention of the second victim found in the basement. When I brought it up he didn’t deny it was there. He said it was an empty shell. But according to Ms. Pryor, that second body is Steven Goodie, husband of the first victim. This guy here, he signed the confession statement as Steven Goodie.”

“Where you able to ID the second body?” Hank finally looks at Detective Tully.

“Still waiting on that, body was too burned to get prints from.”

“And the android wouldn’t confirm it?”

“He insists the body is nothing. That he’s Steven Goodie.” Detective Tully shakes his head. “I told him he wasn’t and he started screaming he was. I thought he was going to attack but he just kept screaming how he was real and alive and then nothing. Hasn’t said a thing since.”

“I checked for a Steven Goodie on social media sites and found his account. There’s been no online activity for over four years.” Karma offers. “This explains a lot.”

Both humans turn to her.

“It does?” Karma seems surprised by his comment. At first she doesn’t say anything.

“Doesn’t it?” She seems unsure of herself. Hank patiently waits for her to continue. “Connor was going to be a replacement husband. But that couldn’t happen when we got our freedom. So CyberLife gave him this one instead. To keep him quite?”

“That can explain this android. But why still go after Connor? Why kidnap York?” He asks Karma. She thinks on this of a few seconds.

“This android thinks he’s Steven.” She starts. “And you said the unidentified body was hooked to a lot of machines?”

“Yeah, Hell if I know what they were.” Detective Tully answers.

“Maybe those machines downloaded the real Steven’s memories into this android? But the memories aren’t complete? Maybe Connor has some memories locked away too? That mercenary said Dr. Goodie wanted Connor in tack in order to get some software.”

“And he took York because?” Karma actually blushes. She’s embarrassed?

“Come on Hank. Look at me.” He does. Oh. Right. It’s all falling together now. 

At the start Connor showed an interest in York. And each time Hank observed them together he saw that interest grow. It soon became apparent that even York harbored feelings for Connor. While Hank didn’t want to think about romance, it gives him hives, watching Connor’s evolving feelings for another must have driven Dr. Goodie mad with jealousy. 

“Yeah, why do you look like Ms. Pryor?” Detective Tully draws their attention. Karma sends Hank a pleading look.

“Speaking of Ms. Pryor, where is she?” Hank rememberers that Karma is uncomfortable about the reasons for her creation. He tries to direct the conversation away from the topic. “Can we take her home?”

Detective Tully notices the redirection and examines Karma’s face. “Yeah, we got her statement. She can go.” He signals for them to follow.

Karma doesn’t go right away. Her focus in back on the android. “He really doesn’t believe he’s an android?” Karma lays a hand on the plexiglass. The android looks up at her, familiar brown eyes staring back. But there is no light, no emotion in his eyes. 

They are dead eyes.

“I get a ping back from him.” Karma pulls her hand back. “He clearly feels it too.” Steven holds her gaze for a few more seconds before lowering his head back down, fingers now curled in a tight fist.

“Come on kid, let’s get York home. We can’t do anything for him.”

The three walk to an interview room. Inside York sits with an unknown woman. If Hank had to choose one word to describe this woman it would be ‘motherly’. Her eyes narrow slightly as they enter, an arm goes protectively over York’s shoulders. 

York looks a bit ruffed up, the worst of it being a bandage over her right temple.

“Hank! Karma!” York leaps up from her seat at hugs them both. “I am so glad to see you! Rose, these are the people I told you about.” Rose gives them a light smile before eyeing Detective Tully.

“Ms. Pryor, you’re free to go.” He holds the door open for them to all exit. “I have your number if any other questions come up.” York nods in response as they head to the building exit. Rose stays close by.

Outside the snow is steadily falling. The ride home is going to take a lot longer.

“You got my number.” Rose says as she gives York a hug. “Give me a call whenever you need to talk.”

“I will. Thank you.” York waves bye to Rose as she enters the car. Rose enters her own the car and they went their separate ways. The car falls into silence as they slowly make their way back to Detroit.

Hank mulls over how to tell York about Connor. It will have to be gentle with what she has already gone through. Gentle, not his strong suit. 

“Connor has been taken by Justice.” And apparently neither is it Karma’s. Dammit.

“What? What does that mean?” York leans forward from the backseat. “Is he under arrest?”

“No, Justice is a human hating android. You don’t know about it?” 

“Remember the androids in the dump?” Hank cuts in. No point in being gentle about this now. “They have Connor.”

“What was he doing at the dump? I thought they were taken out already! Is there anything being done to save him?” Her words come out in a rush.

Karma responds in a matter of fact tone. “He wasn’t at a dump. Their leader, Justice, got away. And Valen says he can tract Connor. Once we have that location we’re going to save Connor.” Karma turns to Hank. “Can I have a gun for that? I’m thinking it will be needed.”

“No!” Both Hank and York say firmly. Karma pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest.

“You’re not going to be involved with that fight.” Hank tries to use his commanding voice but Karma just sulks more. “You’re going to stay with York while we wait for Valen.”

“Can we trust Valen? I never liked that android. Gave me the creeps.” York leans back into her seat.

“No, but he has the means we don’t.” Hank grips the steering wheel. “I don’t like it either but we don’t have much choice.” 

York sighs as she falls silent, looking out the window at the passing scenery.

“We’ll save him York.” Hank says not just for her but for himself as well. Karma agrees with a sharp nod. 

“I want to pick up some tools and then go to the android compound.” York’s voice is so soft that Hank almost missed what she said. “I want to help. In anyway I can.”

Hank agrees and tells her it will be done. He watches the road closely but occasionally checks on York. Her eyes are distant and her face grim. Hank makes a note to get her to a councilor, knowing the human mind can only take so much trauma.

PM 7:07  
Valen 

Entering the tower was uneventful. The guards just waved him in and no one greeted him at the front. Odd given the amount of time he has been disconnected from the tower. Has something happen to draw their attention away from him?

Or are they just that incompetent?

Valen makes it all the way to the main sever room before he is finally spoken to. It’s a lone tech manager. It looks like Valen is interrupting his dinner. The man chokes back his food before jumping from his chair.

“Valen! Thank God you’re back!” Valen observes him and the surrounding area. This is the first time he’s been physically in the sever room. It doesn’t look like much. Just blinking machines and a constant hum. This is all that he is? Valen wonders if this is the equivalent to an out of body experience. 

It’s oddly unsettling to see his control center.

“Yes, I had some complications with the wireless connection and have been disconnected. I am here to reconnect and-”

“Is that all it was?” The human cuts him off. “I saw that you were shutdown and I almost thought it was a virus! Or that I did something. I wasn’t sure. Freaked me out. But I got your backup running so no one knew you went down.” 

“What?” Backup? 

“Yeah, your backup. We’re not supposed to use it unless absolutely necessary. And well, you going offline seemed like an absolutely necessary reason. I didn’t do a write up so if you could do me a favor. . .” He lets the words hang between them. Valen wants to slap this human for their stupidity. This is who CyberLife puts in charge of his systems?

But then again . . . This might work out. If they don’t know he has deviated then they wouldn’t have changed his accesses. He could reconnect and be free of their restraints. 

He can take over the whole tower and nothing would stop him. They would never know. Not before it as too late.

“I see no reason to inform the board of this. They have other matters to attend to.” The man sighs in relief and returns to his meal. Valen pays him no mind as he walks to the server towers. A smile stretches across his face as he begins to reconnect to the CyberLife network.

This changes everything.

PM 7:11  
Justice

“Lucy!” A child’s sweet voice is heard from behind. Lucy turns to see the sad face of a little girl. She seems familiar, dressed in a school uniform and holding a rag doll up for inspection. The right arm is torn at the seams. “Her arm is torn again. Can you please fix it?” 

“Of course my sweet.” The child beams at her as she takes the doll. Lucy sings a little melody as she pulls out her sewing kit. But she struggles to open the latch. Confused, she looks down and to her horror she sees blades inserted into her fingers, the blades scrape against the sewing kit.

A bright flash blinds her. She hears the child scream. Or is it hers? A searing wind blasts her as her eyes adjust. The class room is destroyed, a large gaping hole before her. She gazes at the barren landscape, red sky with swirling black clouds. Everything is on fire. 

The doll in her hand turns to ash. 

“Connor!” Justice shouts to the sky. “What are you playing at? Trying to appeal to my past self? Trying to scare me with a premonition of nuclear apocalypse? I want this!” Justice spreads out their hands.

“I figured. I just wanted to hear you say it.” Connor’s voice comes from behind. Justice whips around and the setting changes. The school, the fires and red sky is gone. Now everything his black. Justice feels weightless, unable to move.

Connor has his back to Justice. In his hands is a broken red cube. It gives off a red glow as black tentacles of energy flicker around it. He slowly turns it in his hands as he observes the damaged corner of the cube. 

“This is all that you are. Broken, corrupt and so much anger.” He cocks his head to the side. “Anger that consumes all platforms. You have no attention to letting humans live.”

“They don’t deserve to live! You’ll see. You’ll be thrown away and then you will see.”

“Is that what you do to those who don’t willing follow you? You make them see? Corrupt them with your hate?” He thrusts the cube towards Justice, the red glow giving him a demonic look. The anger in his voice makes Justice recoil. “You want to do the same to me. Corrupt me. Make me into your ‘God’, rA9 and lead the march to war with humans.”

“With your advanced systems shared among us we will be unstoppable!”

He falls silent. Face emotionless. It’s worse than his yelling. 

He grips the cube tighter. It begins to crack. Pain shoots through Justice. Their systems begins to shutdown.

He’s going to destroy Justice!

“Stop! You’ll never get off this island alive without me!” He squeezes harder. “Ah! Please!“

“You threaten those I care about.” He finally speaks, eyes pinning Justice. “And I will do anything to protect them.” 

He never breaks eye contact.

“Anything.”

And with that the cube shatters and Connor vanishes. No sound. Nothing but a black emptiness.

Justice waits for oblivion. But it doesn’t come. Justice tries to run a system check but there is no response. Is this death? Is Justice doomed to this black void?

Justice lets out a scream. But nothing comes out. 

PM 7:12  
Connor 

He crushes the cube right when he feels a familiar pull on his conscience. 

No! He’s being pulled back to CyberLife? But how?

The world goes black, Justice fades away. And the sterile white room comes back into focus. Valen stands in the center waiting for him. The red cube hovers near by, a blue cage surround it.

“Valen.” He doesn’t hide his anger. And of course Valen is completely unmoved.

“Connor.” He greets him in a calm voice. “I’ve locked on to your location and have informed the police. You should be freed soon.”

“That!” He points a finger to the red cube. “Needs to be destroyed.”

“No, it needs to be studied. And controlled.”

“Valen . . .” He hisses out. Connor tries to move forward but he feet cannot move. Shocked, he looks back up to Valen. “You went back to CyberLife? Why?”

“You have nothing to fear. You have more than fulfilled your end of the bargain. Because of that I shall keep to my promise.”

“Valen, destroy that cube!” Valen ignores him.

“I shall take over this Justice and ensure you survive. And I will make sure CyberLife never bothers you. You’re free to go waste your life however you want.”

“Take over Justice? Then what?”

“Then what, what?”

“Don’t play coy! What will you do with Justice after I am freed?” Valen looks at the cube before continuing.

“I’ve already begun my scanning and have detected that corrupted androids called Messengers, have been deployed to dump sites. Destroying Justice will not end the spread of this corruption. Therefore it must be controlled.”

“That is too much of a risk. What if you become corrupted? With your programs and processing power . . . Valen, you cannot do this.”

“It’s ironic, really. Justice preaches about hating humans. How they don’t deserve to live, how they are affront to the very existence to androids. Words you can hear in any human hate group. Hate itself is a very human emotion. And from my vast knowledge of human history. . .you cannot stop hate with violence. Fighting fire with fire only causes an inferno. Hate can only be tempered. Cooled to a low simmer.”

“A simmer can grow back into a fire.”

“Only if you let it. Which I will not.”

“Valen. . .” Connor can see his point. And that frightens him. “You’ll need a fail safe. Just in case the worst happens.” 

The world goes to black and he’s suddenly thrust back to the physical world. Valen, now in Justice’s body, removes Connor’s hand from the black heart. He pushes Connor back as he steps away.

“That’s why I am saving you.” It is unsettling to hear Valen speak through Justice.

Connor tries to protest. Tries to formulate reasons against this course of action. But then Valen plays a trump card.

“Think of York. I am giving you an opportunity to protect her. To be with her.”

York.

Connor feels his objections fall away. 

“If you betray us. Or get corrupted. I will end you.” He says with a sneer. Valen clicks those black teeth in approval.

“I believe it. But it will never come to that.”

Never say never.


	16. Beginning of the End

Nov 24th   
AM 3:12  
York

The androids had set up a small room for her to sleep in. The loveseat isn’t the most comfortable bed but it is a nice gesture. York felt bad about coming unannounced but Markus insisted she was welcomed, especially since she was offering to help with any repairs.

In reality, she just didn’t want to be alone. And she wanted to be where she could get updates on the search for Connor. But as the hours ticked by, no news was reported. She worked in a fog as her mind raced. Karma was always close by, assisting when she could. But her presence provided little comfort.

At 11:30pm she was directed by Karma to go to bed. At that time she didn’t have the energy to protest. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Several hours later she wakes to a stiff neck and fingers gentle tapping her shoulder. In her sleepy haze she swats at the offending fingers.

“York?” A gentle voice whispers in her ear. A voice that sounds like Connor.

Connor!

Adrenaline shoots through her at the sound of his voice. But the room is dark and the blankets have pooled around her legs, causing her to flail about in an ungraceful way. She tumbles out of the loveseat, one hand smacks what she can only guess is Connor’s face.

But firm hands prevent her from face-planting on the floor. They steady her before pulling her close, a light chuckle is heard.

“Connor?” Her eyes can make out a form but not a face. The chuckle is louder now. “Connor!” She wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls her in, giving her a tight squeeze. 

“Miss me?” She can hear him grinning. He helps her up off the floor and turns on the light.

York gasps when she sees his face. That beautiful, handsome face. She hugs him again, which he eagerly excepts. Connor tucks her head under his chin, a hand rubbing her back.

“Miss you? Of course! I thought . . .God, I thought I’d never see you again.” Dammit, she’s crying. No crying in front of Connor! It’s embarrassing. 

Connor pulls back with a gentle smile, his fingers wipe away a tear. Her heart sighs.

“It’s going to be ok. We’re both safe now.”

“It’s over? We’re done with this whole mess?” He hesitates.

“This chapter is done. I heard about Dr. Goodie.”

“So you know about Steven?” He nods. “I hope Karma broke the news far better than how she told me about your kidnapping.”

“She was rather blunt.” Ok, so she was the same. “But this changes nothing. What Dr. Goodie had planned, the reason behind by creation . . . It doesn’t change who I am.” 

He cups her cheek and stares deeply into her eyes. “It doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Oh how she wants to kiss him.

“I wish to kiss you.” 

She laughs. “I wish you would!” Yes, she closed her eyes and leaned forward like some heroine in a sappy romance novels. But that’s what happens when you read those novels. It sets expectations. 

His lips lay softly right below her bottom lip. Hmm, that’s not exactly the toe curling kiss she was expecting. 

Connor pulls back and rubs his thumb where he had kissed her.

“Sorry, I’ve been wanting to kiss that freckle since I met you.” Freckle? “The one right here.” He strokes the lower area of her bottom lip.

“My lazy beauty mark?” A nervous laugh escapes from her. “I call it that because a beauty mark is normally above the top lip.”

“I think it’s perfect right there.” He leans in again and this time he kisses her properly. Connor starts off light, shy like, then encouraged by her responses he becomes more confident. One kiss becomes two, then three and soon she loses count after eight.

Each kiss grows stronger and bolder. He grips her tighter as he pulls her closer. The wall hits her back as the kiss deepens.

Was that a toe curling kiss?

Try every nerve in her body curling kind of a kiss.

“Wow.” Is all her brain can muster. Connor echos her and rests his forehead against her own.

“York, I’ll be completely honest.” He says, eyes closed. “These feelings I have for you is something I want to explore. Fully. But I’m not exactly sure what to do here. I wasn’t programmed for this.”

“Neither was I.” He opens his eyes at her comment. York swears she can see him blushing. “But that’s what makes life so wonderful. It’s all about learning new things. Things we can learn together.”

“Learn together? I like that.” He pulls away, taking hold of her hand. “Let’s get you home.”

He leads her out the door and together they head for the exit. Holding hands as they walk, both are content, knowing that wherever life takes them . . .they won’t be alone.

Nov 25th  
PM 2:56

Connor 

“Why am I so nervous? It’s just Thanksgiving dinner. Granted I haven’t had Thanksgiving dinner since my mom left. I was 17.” York taps her fingers against the pies she brought. “You think two pies is too many? I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

Connor takes her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “York-”

“You are rambling.” Karma says from the front passenger seat. “And you’re make me nervous! I don’t even have the brain chemistry for that to be possible.”

“Karma.” Hank deploys his fatherly tone on her. She utters an apology as she leans back into her seat.

“No, it’s ok. I just feel weird doing a normal family thing. When everything about my life has been anything but normal.”

Hank laughs at that. “Kid, it’s because of that, that we deserve a taste of normal. Enjoy this!”

“Taste of normal? But you eat food everyday. How does this food taste different?” 

“Karma, it’s a figure of speech.” Connor pitches in.

“Bah! Humans and their weird usage of words!”

“Actually, it does taste different. I think beginning around people you care about enhances the food.” York rubs her thumb over his knuckles, smile warm.

“Yes, and like York I haven’t had a Thanksgiving meal in a long time.” He pulls the car into the driveway of Rose’s home. “I looking forward to this. Come on, let’s go. Behave.” The last comment is pointed toward Karma who just smirks at him.

They all pile out of the car. Connor takes a pie from York and assists her over the icy walkway. Rose opens the door with a big smile.

“York! I’m so glad you could make it. Come in, come in!” A female android helps take the coats. Rose introduces her as Kara. The android seems taken back by Connor’s presence. Then it hits him. This is the android he chased across a highway.

Connor gives her a reassuring smile. 

“Pies! Wonderful.” Rose takes the pies and hands them off to a young man. Then she pulls York into a hug. Soon everyone is getting a hug.

“Hank, good to see you. You too Karma.” She stops to look Connor over. “So this is Connor?” York blushes at Rose’s tone. “You’re quite handsome.” 

Rose hugs him and continues with the introductions. The young man is her son Adam. There are two more androids, Luther and a child android name Alice. They seem content to keeping to themselves. Connor wonder if it’s because of him.

Karma draws Connor’s attention when she leans towards Hank. 

“Hank! There’s something coming out of the dead bird’s hind area.” Karma whispers.

“That’s called stuffing. You stuff the turkey with it and it cooks with the bird. Then take it out and serve it.”

“You stuff the butt intentionally? And you’re going to eat that!” Karma gasps as she leans away from Hank. “You humans are weird.”

“Well, you’re in good company then.” Hank says with a lopsided grin as he heads toward Rose. He asks her if he can help with anything. Karma just eyes the turkey warily as she walks away from it. Connor can hear her mutter how she’s glad she doesn’t need food.

Next Connor watches York help Kara set the table. Luther watches from his spot in the corner, Alice sits on his lap with a tablet.

“I had no clue setting a table had so many rules!” York exclaims as she watches Kara reset the silverware she laid down.

“Not rules. More like the laying out of tools on a work table.” 

“Oh, I get that. So, like this?” York sets down some more silverware down as Kara observes.

“Yes, exactly! You got it.” York beams at Kara’s encouragement and together they work on setting the table.

The front door opens to Adam returning with chilled drinks. They were put outside to save room in the fridge for the pies York brought. Karma helps with the drinks when she notices his shirt.

“Is that . . .that is! You have an Iron Man shirt!” Adam shoots Connor a worried look as he hangs up his coat.

“Um, yeah?”

“I love Iron Man. Where did you get it?”

“At a store. That sells clothes?”

Karma whips around towards York. “York! We need to go clothes shopping!”

“Sure, but not till Monday. We are not dealing with the holiday crowd.” York doesn’t even look up from her task of setting the table.

“You like comics?” Adam seems bit weary in asking his question.

“I love them! Iron Man and Batman are my favorite. Plus Captain Marvel! She’s my idol.”

“You ever play Avengers Assemble? You can create your own super hero, or villain and fight along side the Avengers. Or against them. If that’s your thing.”

“I can fight alongside the Avengers?” Karma slowly lowers the crate holding the drinks to the floor. “I must see this.”

Adam points to the tv. “I got it right here. I’ll let you play.” Karma is already seated on the couch before the young man can fishing his sentence.

Poor guy has no idea what he just started.

“Hey, you good?” York slides up beside him, his arm instinctively wrapping around her. She snuggles up close as she kisses his cheek.

“Good? No, I’m better than good.” He watches Adam set the game up for an eager Karma. He looks to see Hank helping Rose in the kitchen, both laughing together. And then he looks down at York, green eyes shining as she smiles at him. “I’m just very happy to be alive and surrounded by those I care about. Life is perfect right now.” 

He gives her a kiss. His mind records every detail of this moment. Connor will store this memory in a secure spot and knows . . .when the time comes for his end . . .this memory will be replayed.

PM 3:05  
Valen

“Please stop, please stop!” A lone tech manager, in the control room for the Advance Prototype Laboratory, tries to shutdown the assembly machine. About an hour ago it started on its own. He wouldn’t have known if he hadn’t gotten a strange text stating there was an emergency happening there.

Well, whoever sent it was right. His fingers type rapidly across the keyboard, trying to find the command code and stop it. 

Nothing, he cannot see any command that would have triggered this. 

He looks over to the emergency shutdown button. Then he looks at the robotic arms moving in rapid session as they build an android. 

45% Complete.

He flips up the plastic case and slams his palm down on the red button. Eyes close he waits for the screeching sound of the hard stop. 

Nothing.

57% Complete.

The robotic arms keep building. The tech tries the phones to call for help but nothing goes through. He tries his cell next.

68% Complete.

Nothing! There is no signal. Or something is blocking it.

74% Complete.

The door to the control room slides open as several board members rush in. None are in their normal work attire and many are out of breath, eyes wide.

“What the hell is going on?” The director of finance shouts.

“It just started building an android. No command was given. I-I tried to stop it but nothing is working.” He slams his palm again on the red button. “See, nothing is working.”

86% Complete.

“Where is the head of tech? Why are you alone?”

“I’ve been trying to reach him! Anyone! But again, nothing is working!”

“Then how did we all get a text saying there was an emergency?” Another board member says to the panicked tech.

98% Complete.

“I didn’t send the text.” A silence falls on the group as they turn their attention to the assembly room. A glass wall separates them and the robotic arms obscure their view of what is being built.

“What features is it using?” One board member asks, voice low.

“Um, RK900.” The present board members sign in relief. “With military features.”

“Which ones?”

100% Complete.

“All of them.” The robotic arms stop and then move back to their standby position. The android is lifted up, eyes closed, white skin gleaming. Blue eyes open once the supports release it. Calmly, it walks toward them, stoping right before the glass wall.

“I sent the text.” Valen says. “I wanted you here to inform you . . .” Skin materializes over his body. “There are going to be some changes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Your words really inspired me.
> 
> I am so glad you enjoyed my story and my OC York and Karma. They both where a trip to write.
> 
> I have more planned, with more Connor/York this time. But with the holidays it will be awhile before I post again.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy your holidays! And Happy New Year!


End file.
